Miss Malfoy
by coconi00
Summary: Grâce au lien des jumeaux, les Malefoy retrouvent leur deuxième enfant qui n'est nul autre qu'Emilie Potter, la survivante. Peu a peu Emilie, alias Mélinda Malefoy, devient une véritable Malefoy. Bétises, action, Vengeance, Humour,... EN PAUSE
1. Retrouvailles

Niark ! J'ai vaincu les fautes (et ma dissert ^^) ! reste plus qu'à craindre la neige !! ^^

Chapitre 1 :

Résumé: Grâce au lien des jumeaux, les Malfoy retrouvent leur deuxième enfant qui n'est nul autre qu'Emilie Potter, la survivante. Peu à peu, Emilie, alias Mélinda Malfoy, avec l'aide de sa vraie famille, reprend confiance en elle et devient une véritable Malfoy. Bétises, action, Vengeance, Humour sont au rendez-vous! Et amour par la suite!

ndc : je sais que je suis chiante car c'est toujours et encore la même correctrice tarée mais c'est reparti pour une nouvelle aventure !! Et une nouvelle chasse aux fautes d'orthographes !! ^^ Souhaitez de tout votre coeur que je ne termine pas à l'asile physchatrique - quoique, d'après certains, j'ai largement dépassé ce stade...- ^^

ndl: mais non, mais non... faut toujours que tu dramatises !!(ndc : parce qu'il ne faut pas dramatiser avec ton orthographe ?? ^o-o^). Alors, quelques petites précisions pour cette fic. Je ne sais pas si je fait un dark ou pas. Je verrais où le vent m'emporte...(ndc : et faut que j'écoute Autant en emporte le vent au même moment...). Ensuite, j'ai choisi de mettre Emilie Potter à la place de Harry Potter, pour avoir un Drago surprotecteur envers sa soeur. C'est tout pour le moment. mdr, ça fait tellement longtemps que je savais même plus ton pseudo!! vive msn quand même(ndc : ben ouais, hein, sinon, qui corrigerait tes fautes ? Ndl: euh....)

CHAPITRE 1:

Dans le monde de la magie, peu de personne connaît tout ce qui entraine le lien qui unit des jumeaux. Il faut dire aussi que sur le peu de jumeaux présents sur Terre, peu avaient envie de servir de souris de laboratoires. Le lien qui unit des jumeaux est très complexe. Ainsi, on avait pu observer chez des jumeaux qu'ils avaient la capacité de se parler par télépathie. Si on poussait un peu plus loin les tests, on pouvait découvrir également qu'ils étaient capables de se téléporter près de leur double dans le besoin. Enfin plus précisément, celui qui avait besoin de son double pouvait le faire venir à lui et qu'ils ressentaient les émotions fortes de leur double.

Ce fut dans un magnifique manoir que Drago Malefoy en fit l'amère expérience. Celui-ci, du haut de ses trois ans, s'en serait bien passé ! C'est un cri perçant qui réveilla le manoir en sursaut, en cette chaude nuit de début juillet. Les trois habitants du manoir, Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy, ainsi que Severus Rogue, leur meilleur ami, accoururent dans la chambre du seul enfant présent au manoir, Drago Lucius Malefoy. Ils s'arrêtérent, figés à l'entrée de la chambre, devant la vue qui les accueillait.

Drago Malefoy avait mal partout. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un souffrait énormément. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible mais il avait l'impression de ressentir la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce n'était pas la sienne! Il avait des sueurs froides, son corps était secoué de spasmes. Du haut de ses trois ans, il n'arrivait pas encore à contrôler son corps comme son papa. Ainsi, on voyait la douleur qui s'inscrivait en lettres d'or sur le corps de Drago Malefoy.

Les adultes reprirent bien vite leurs esprits et accoururent aux côtés de Drago. Il avait de la fièvre et semblait souffrir le martyr, alors qu'il n'avait visiblement aucune marque. D'un regard de concert, ils se comprirent. Si Drago souffrait autant, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable, c'était pour une seule et unique raison. Narcissia n'osait pas trop espérer, surtout après trois ans.

Severus lui, voulait espérer. Il voulait y croire. C'était lui en qui Narcissia et Lucius avaient le plus confiance, et, ayant les diplômes de Médicomage, il avait eu l'honneur d'assister Narcissia à l'accouchement. Il avait mis au monde ses filleuls. Un garçon et une fille. Cela avait était le plus beau jour de sa vie, suivit par la nuit la plus catastrophique de sa vie. Alors qu'ils dormaient tous aprés une journée éprouvante, un elfe les avait réveillés en catastrophe en disant des centaines de phrases, donc une seule parvint à leurs cerveaux. « Maîtresse Mélinda a disparu ». Après cela, tous les trois s'étaient coupés du monde et étaient devenus froids, sarcastiques et hautains.

- Vous pensez que... demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir et effrayée à la fois.

- Je pense en effet que si Drago souffre comme ça, cela ne peut venir que de Mélinda. Répondit Rogue.

- Mais comment ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

- Le lien des jumeaux. Ils ressentent les émotions fortes de leur double. S'il souffre comme ça, j'ai bien peur que cela veut dire que Mélinda est en grand danger...

- Mère...Mère... quelqu'un souffre... elle a ...mal...mère...il faut...la sauver...J'ai mal...

- Severus, il n'y a pas un moyen de le soulager ? De l'endormir ?

- Je pourrais essayer de l'endormir, mais seul lui peut la retrouver. Il vaut mieux le laisser éveillé pour qu'il puisse la chercher grâce à leur lien.

- Mais... Comment va-t-il faire cela? Ce n'est qu'un enfant. S'inquiéta Narcissa.

Ils réfléchirent rapidement au moyen le plus sûr et surtout le plus rapide pour retrouver leur enfant perdu(ndc : mais qu'est-ce que c'est ces parents qui perdent leurs enfants ? Oo). Drago avait grandit. Mais on sentait qu'il avait un grand vide dans sa vie, même si cela était inconscient. Narcissa avait juste eu le temps d'accoucher ses deux enfants. Elle était effondrée suite à la perte de sa fille. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne vivait plus. Lucius, lui, avait essayé de rester fort pour sa femme. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner. Que Drago était là, qu'il fallait se raccrocher à lui, et qu'on retrouverait Mélinda tôt ou tard. Il n'avait jamais pensé au lien que partageait des jumeaux.

- J'ai une idée. Déclara Lucius, ce qui attira les regards de Narcissa et de Severus.

- On va lancer un sort de localisation sur Drago et on va l'encourager à rejoindre Mélinda.

Ils méditèrent sur l'idée de Lucius.

- Cela peut marcher. Tout dépendra de Drago mais il n'y a aucune raison que cela ne marche pas. Dès qu'il sera parti, on transplanera à notre tour.

- Mais c'est dangereux pour Drago! Protesta Narcissa. J'ai déjà perdu ma fille, il n'est pas question que je perde mon fils!

- C'est peut-être notre seule chance de retrouver Mélinda. Dit doucement Severus. On transplanera en même temps que lui.

- Comment ça on? Je viens avec vous! Déclara-t-elle, farouchement.

- Il n'en est pas question! Refusa Lucius. On ne sais pas sur quoi on va tomber. A notre retour, Mélinda aura probablement besoin de soin. Il faut que tu prépares tout pour son arrivée. J'ai aussi perdu ma fille, je refuse de te perdre en plus. Tu restes ici, un point c'est tout ! (ndc : na !)

Un cri perçant de Drago finit de convaincre Narcissia. Aprés tout, ce n'était que l'histoire de quelque minutes, heures tout au plus. Elle avait bien attendu trois ans, elle pouvait encore attendre quelques minutes! Elle abandonna la bataille contre Lucius et Severus. Ils étaient bien capable de l'enfermer dans un cachot juste pour qu'elle reste au manoir. Elle se résolut donc à attendre chez elle et à préparer les éventuels soins dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Aprés avoir mit le sort sur Drago, Narcissa parla à son fils.

- Drago?... Drago, tu m'entends ?

- Oui...mère...J'ai mal...Elle souffre...

- Je sais mon cheri, pour qu'elle ne souffre plus, on a besoin de toi, Drago. Es-ce que tu peux nous aider ?

- Je vais essayer ...mère...promis...je ne...la laisserais...pas souffrir.

- On a besoin de toi pour la retrouver. Concentre toi sur elle et essaye de la rejoindre. Pére et parrain te suiveront. On ne te laissera pas seul. Tu peux faire cela?

- Je vais essayer...

Ce fut trois minutes plus tard, sous les paroles encouragentes de Narcissa que Drago disparut. Narcissa regarda les deux hommes. En un regard, ils comprirent que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Drago ou à Mélinda, alors ils auraient à lui répondre ! Severus prit le sac de potion qu'il avait prit en croyant devoir soigner Drago, et tout deux se concentrèrent sur l'emplacement de Drago, et disparurent. Narcissa, elle, commença à partir afin de préparer l'arrivée de sa fille.

Drago atterit directement sur Mélinda et, de ce fait, se prit un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur(ndc : charmant accueil). Il observa la fille aux cheveux long, noirs, avec une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle avait l'air de souffrir atrocement. Drago ne savait pas comment, mais il ressentait la douleur de la fille. Il fut choqué, du haut de ses trois ans, de voir tant de sang autour du corps de la fille. Il était captivé par les yeux de la fille. D'un vert profond. Où on percevait la douleur, la peine, la tristesse.

Emilie, elle, ne comprenait rien. Elle était sortit de son placard dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de nourriture, après avoir passé la journée dans le jardin de la tante Petunia. Malheureusement, Oncle Vernon l'avait entendue. Elle n'avait rien eu le temps de voir, ni de protéger sa tête que les coups ont commencé à pleuvoir. Elle se sentait partir dans l'inconscience quand elle sentit un poids sur elle. Elle ne voyait plus rien que les yeux gris-argenté, avant de sombrer dans l'insconcience bienfaitrice, en espérant du haut de son petite âge, que ce serait la derniere foi, et qu'elle pourrait dormir pour l'éternité, comme ses parents.

Severus et Lucius transplanèrent peu après l'arrivé de Drago. Il restèrent choqués devant la vue qu'ils avaient. Il y avait Drago au dessus d'une fille aux cheveux noirs et un homme plus gros que haut au-dessus, qui, visiblement, était figé de stupeur(ndc : fidèle aux bouquins ! ^^ je donnerais cher pour voir sa tête ! Pas vous ?). Lorsque l'homme les entendit arriver, il se retourna vers eux en sursautant. Lorsqu'il les vit, il pâlit brusquement.

Lucius se précipita vers son fils et probablement sa fille. Cependant, il se figea un instant. Depuis quand sa fille avait les cheveux noirs? A sa naissance, il se souvenait parfaitement qu'ils étaient blanc! Il se reprit, en remettant à plus tard ses interrogations. Sa fille semblait inconsciente et son fils se tenait les côtes.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils? Rugit la voix de Lucius en complétant les pièces du puzzle.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda durment Vernon. Sortez de chez moi!

D'un mouvement vif, Lucius et Severus sortirent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement. Vernon pâlit plus, si c'était poussible, puis reprit contenance.

- Sortez de chez moi, vous et votre anormalité!

C'est un concert de Doloris qui retentit ! On insultait pas un Malefoy(ndc : et encore moins un Rogue ! ^^) sans en payer les conséquences! (ndl: non mais!) Puis ils se reprirent en entendant le gémissement de douleur de Drago. Il fallait les sortirent de là, et les soigner au plus vite. Lucius prit Drago dans ses bras.

- Drago? Tu m'entends ?

- Oui... père... dit-il difficilement.

- Il a deux côtes cassées. Diagnostiqua Severus en lui donnant une potion contre la douleur et une réparatrice.

Puis Severus se tourna vers sa filleule. Ils commença divers sorts de diagnostics, avant de s'écrouler, choqué.

- Severus? Que se passe-t-il? S'affola Lucius, ce qui pour un Malefoy, était choquant(ndc : arf, même mon épaule s'est déboîtée tellement c'est choquant).

- Il va faloir que je commence à la soigner ici. Elle a trop de fractures pour risquer un transplanage. Ses côtes sont presque toutes cassées, elle a plusieurs fractures dans ses bras et jambes, des blessures internes, des griffures, des coupures partout sur son dos, son ventre, ses jambes, ses bras, des bleus partout sur son corps ainsi qu'un état de fatigue extrême et un sévère état de malnutrition. Je pense également à une commotion(ndc : cousine ! La prochaine fois, on mets une bombe quand on monte à cheval ! =P ça évitera les commotions ^^). Elle a dû être jetée sur un objet dur et sa tête a pris un coup(ndc : dites, les lecteurs, si vous pouviez convaincre l'auteur qu'il y a une sacrée différence entre « cou » et « coup », ça m'aiderait un peu...*file se planquer sous son lit* ndl: hey!!! ce n'est pas ma faute, quand je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit(ndc : ce qui arrive souvent) j'écris comme ça se prononce!... bon d'accord, c'est peut-être un petit chouilla de ma faute(ndc : si peu, si peu)!... un tout petit(ndc : mais alors vraiment tout petit)).

- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un dans un tel état et encore moins un si jeune enfant. Comment peut-on faire ça à un si jeune enfant? Répondit Lucius, las et fatigué d'un seul coup.

Severus s'activa à réparer les côtes qui obstruaient certains organes vitaux. Lucius, lui, passait ses nerfs, sa frustration, sa peur, sa peine, sur la « famille » de son enfant, la mère et l'enfant avaient accourus au cri de l'homme. Ils les avait entrainés dans une autre salle de la maison à l'abri du regard de Drago et avait mis un sort de silence pour laisser Severus travailler en paix avec sa fille. De là, il leur avait fait passer un interrogatoire dans les régles de l'art. Et avait apprit des choses étonnantes et il fallait qu'il en parle à Severus avant de rentrer au manoir.

Une heure plus tard, Severus jugea que Mélinda était apte au transplanage sans risque pour sa vie. Il avait réparé les côtes ainsi que les fractures, lui avait fait boire plusieurs potions, le tout avec une Mélinda qui restait désespérement inconsciente. Avant de partir, Lucius lui fit part de ses découverte.

- C'est Dumbledore qui a enlevé ma fille. Dit-il calmement, trop calmenent, aux yeux de Severus.

- Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Parce que Mélinda n'est nul autre que Émilie Potter dans cette famille. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que seul le lien des jumeaux aurait pu amener Drago ici.

Severus resta pensif un instant.

- J'ai vu une amulette autour du cou de Mélinda. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'enlever. Elle est magique, je sens la magie, et je pense qu'il peut s'agir d'un glamour... Essaye de l'enlever, demanda-t-il, pensif.

Lucius s'approcha de Mélinda, puis, sans surprise, réussit à enlever l'amulette. D'un coup, Lucius reconnu sans probléme sa fille! Aucun doute, il ne pouvait pas la renier!

- Malin... très malin... En déguisant Mélinda dans la peau de Emilie, Dumbledore pensait qu'on resterait loin de la survivante. Il a donc posé une amulette de glamour, que seul lui, ou ses parents biologiques pourraient enlever. Mais, il n'a pas pris en considération le lien des jumeaux.... J'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'il verra qu'on a récupéré Mélinda, et qu'il ne pourra rien dire, sous peine d'être démasqué pour avoir volé un enfant. Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- On y va, j'en ai fini totalement avec ces erreurs de la nature. Rajouta Lucius avec le même sourire inquiétant que Severus.

Oh, oui, Dumbledore allait leur payer très cher l'addition. Mais, pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent. Lucius gardait sa femme sous contrôle lorsqu'il lui annoncerait la nouvelle, et Severus devait finir de soigner sa filleule. Lucius prit son fils dans les bras pour transplaner tandis que Severus prenait Mélinda.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, ce fut sans surprise que Narcissa leur bondit dessus pour voir sa fille et son fils. Narcissa demanda imédiatement à prendre sa fille qui était entourée dans la cape de Severus.

- Non, Narcissa, laisse-moi m'en occuper. Je ne veux pas que tu la vois dans cet état!

- C'est ma fille Severus! Laisse-moi la voir, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi la voir. Supplia-t-elle peinée.

- Laisse-moi la soigner, la nettoyer, et ensuite je te laisse la voir. S'il te plait Narcissa, c'est déjà assez difficile, je ne veux pas en rajouter pour toi.

- Severus a raison Narcissa. Il faut que je te parle avant que tu ne la vois.

C'est avec le coeur gros que Lucius suivit Severus pour l'aider à installer Mélinda et déposer Drago avant de parler à sa femme.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissée voir Mélinda? Demanda Lucius.

- Parce que à la minute où elle comprendra que sa fille et Emilie Potter ne font qu'un, Dumbledore ne pourra pas se cacher. Ta femme a le sang chaud quand il s'agit de protéger les siens. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle supportera la vue de sa fille couverte de sang.

Il déposa Drago endormi grâce à une potion a côté de sa soeur, avant de redescendre pour parler à sa femme(ndc : j'adore les conversations dans ce genre ^^ idéal pour rire un bon coup). Il inspira un grand coup et entra dans le salon. Sa femme était nerveuse. Il se demandait encore comment il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle sans créer une émeute(ndc : tu veux une émeute ? Annonce tout de but en blanc ! ^^). Il commença à parler en tournant autour du pot. Il était très doué à cela et cela marchait à chaque fois...(ndc : je suis sûre qu'il y a un mais !) Sauf avec sa femme qui le connaissait trop bien.(ndc : gagné !)

- Lucius, si, dans trente secondes, tu ne m'a pas dit le probléme principal, je te tue! S'écria-t-elle en colère.(ndc : ça commence fort !)

- Mélinda et Emilie Potter ne font qu'une, Souffla-t-il aussi vite que possible.

Un ange passa.... deux anges... trois.... Une dizaine... Une cinquantaine d'anges.... Des petits diablotins aussi....(ndl: un hamster au bas mon écran...ndc : tu veux un de mes chats ?)... une multitude de papillons... (ndc : un chat... deux chats... trois chats... quatre chats... cinq chats... six chats... sept chats... huit chats... neuf chats... ça commence à bien faire !!!*peste sur les chats*)

- QUOI ? (ndc : bombe nucléaire en vue ! Tous aux abris !! ndl: comment transformer une scène tragique en comique? Très simple! T'appelle ma correctrice, tu rajoutes le piment de l'auteur et le tour est joué!)

Lucius aurait bien aimé, à ce moment-là, être dans le fin fond du dernier village paumé d'Angleterre(ndc : je connais un village où ils sont deux en hiver et cinq en été mais c'est en France, ça marche pour Lucius ?). Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui devait faire face à une Narcissa en colére... Ah oui... Parce que c'était sa femme... il aurait mieux fait de se casser la jambe ce jour-là...(ndc : tous pareil les mecs ! Incapable d'être satisfait ! Ils sont amoureux et ensuite, ils veulent nous larguer au moindre petit problème !)

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague? Demanda Narcissa.

- Euh... C'est une blague ? Tenta-t-il, mine de rien.

- Lucius Abraxas Malefoy! Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour? Je vais l'étriper, lui arracher les doigt un part un, lui arracher la langue, lui couper ses bijoux de familles pour en faire de la chair à pâté... (ndc : j'ai de la concurrence question sadisme on dirait...ndl: tu sais ce qu'on dit? Qui se ressemble s'assemble! On devrait faire une fic à deux un jour(ndc parce que je ne te souffle pas déjà quelques idées tordues ?)... Ô les pauvres! Tous aux abris!)

Lucius en frissonna rien qu'à l'idée et cru bon d'arrêter sa femme.

- Ecoute, Cissa, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment...

- Rien faire?... RIEN FAIRE? Alors que cette ordure m'a volée ma fille?

- Je te promet qu'il payera, mais pour l'instant, on vient de retrouver notre fille, et je pense qu'il serait plus sage de s'occuper d'elle(ndc : et des fautes de l'auteur aussi...ndl: *cours après sa correctrice* ndc : *s'équipe avec sa tenue d'escrime et prends son sabre*), avant notre vengeance. Ils l'ont brisée, Narcissa, et je ne préfére même pas penser à ce qu'il se passera quand elle reprendra contact avec la réalité dans un nouvel environnement.

Narcissia semble se calmer d'un coup.

- Tu as raison... Je peux la voir maintenant?

- Nous allons aller voir Severus. Allez, viens.

Il prit sa femme par la main et tous les deux montèrent dans la chambre de Mélinda. Lucius tapa à la porte et rentra directement suivi de sa femme. Il vit le corps de sa fille nu, allongée sur une serviette de douche. Visiblement, Severus lui avait déjà lavé le corps de son sang et était en train d'appliquer le baume sur les plaies.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il ne reste plus que les marques visbles sur son corps qui partiront d'ici une semaine. Physiquement, elle va bien, bien qu'elle est en sous-nutrission, par contre, ce que je crains, c'est son réveil. Elle a été battu, certaines blessures remontent à quelques temps déjà. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera dans un nouvel endroit, je pense qu'elle paniquera. Il vaut mieux que Drago reste dans sa chambre au début. Je pense qu'il aura le même effet, sinon plus, d'une potion calmante. Je pense aussi, qu'avec sa nouvelle apparence, et son vrai nom, nous devons y aller en douceur.

- Sa vraie apparence? Demanda Narcissa, confuse.

- Dumbledore avait placé une amulette pour changer son apparence. Seul lui ou ses parents biologiques pouvait la lui enlever. On pense que comme Mélinda tient le rôle de la survivante, il ne pensait pas qu'on pourrait deviner qu'elle était notre fille perdue. Il y avait donc aucun moyen qu'on découvre la supercherie, mais il n'avait pas pris en compte le lien qui unit Drago et Mélinda.

- Si je lui met la main dessus à ce vieil emmerdeur...

- On sait, mais, pour l'instant, Mélinda compte plus que ce vieux fou.

Ils restèrent chacun dans leurs pensées pendant que Severus continuait d'appliquer le baume sur le corps de sa filleule. Chacun se demandait comme allait réagir Mélinda face à l'annonce. Et surtout comme l'expliquer à Drago. Ils prirent la décision de veiller tous les trois sur les enfants et, sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent chacun dans leurs fauteuils.

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla en premier. Il avait une douleur sourde aux côtes, mais, dans l'ensemble, il se sentait bien. En paix avec lui-même. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux doucement, il se sentit reposé. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Après observation, il reconnut la chambre qui était liée à la sienne grâce à la salle de bain. Il se souvenait avoir demandé à sa mère pourquoi il y avait une chambre reliée à la sienne. A chaque fois, son regard se faisait lointain et elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour partir.

Il s'aperçut de la présence de son père, de sa mère et de son parain. Il trouva curieux que les adultes se soient endormis dans cette chambre. Puis, lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une fille. Elle devait avoir son âge. Elle était très jolie, mais on voyait de la douleur inscrite sur son visage. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, un visage fin, et... bizarrement, il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. C'était lui en version féminine. Un hoquet s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il en prit conscience. Ce qui réveilla les adultes dans la chambre. Ce fut sa mère qui prit la parole en première.

- Drago?

- Mère.

- Drago, ça va?

- Mère, pourquoi cette fille est moi? Demanda-t-il, déboussolé.

- Drago, nous allons t'expliquer, d'accord?

- Oui mère. Répondit-il automatiquement comme le voulait la politesse.

- Lorsque que j'ai appris que j'allais avoir un enfant, j'était heureuse. Puis peu après tu sois né…

- Drago, reprit Lucius en voyant la difficulté de sa femme. Lorsque tu es né, cinq minute après, une fille est née également. Tu as une sœur.

- C'est elle? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, c'est elle.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- Elle s'appelle Mélinda. Mais lorsque vous étes nés, quelqu'un a enlevé Mélinda. Et cette nuit, lorsque tu as eu très mal, tu as pu te dire que ce n'était pas ta douleur, mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, ça faisait très mal, mais ce n'était pas moi.

- Vous étes des jumeaux, c'est pour ça qu'elle te ressemble autant. Vous partagez de ce fait un lien. Et c'est ce lien qui te permet de ressentir les émotions de ta sœur. Donc quand elle a été enlevé, elle a été dans une autre famille, et son ancienne famille l'avait appelée Émilie.

Lucius jugea que ce n'était pas encore le moment de lui parler de Potter. Plus tard.

- Aujourd'hui, nous l'avons récupérée. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse dans son autre famille, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait mal. Ils l'ont tapée très fort.

Pour Drago, la seule chose qu'il avait remarquablement bien assimilé, c'est que quelqu'un avait enlevé sa sœur, sa jumelle, et lui avait fait beaucoup de bobos. A partir de cet instant, il se jura de protéger sa sœur au mieux de ses capacités, et de l'aider, et de lui montrer ce que c'était d'être heureux. Il lui preterait ses jouets et lui montrerait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir!

- Drago? Demanda Severus qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir suivi les pensées de son filleul, ce qui il faut le dire était une première.

- Je jure de la protéger du mieux que je pourrais. Qui l'a enlevée? Demanda-t-il avec une colère sourde, étrangère pour son petit âge.

- On le sait pas mon fils. Nous ne sommes pas sûr de qui l'a enlevée.

- Mais vous avez bien une idée?

- Nous t'en ferons part plus tard, pour l'instant va t'habiller et nous allons déjeuner.

Puis ils partirent se préparer sauf Severus qui, lui, administrait des potions et refaisait les bandages de sa filleule. Alors qu'il finissait d'admistrer les potions et qu'il allait commencer à refaire les bandages, il vit deux yeux vert le fixer. Avant qu'il n'ait comprit quelque chose, il n'y avait plus personne devant lui.

Emilie avait mal partout. Elle essayait de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle entendait des voix, mais elle était incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Puis elle entendit des pas s'éloigner. La douleur disparut avant qu'elle n'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle réussit enfin à ouvrir ses yeux, elle tomba sur deux yeux noirs. Paniquée, elle s'échappa sous le lit.

Lorsque Severus se reprit, il inspira une longue fois avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour avoir la vue sur sa filleule, alors qu'il pestait interieurement. « Pourquoi, il a fallu qu'elle se réveille maintenant? » (ndc : bah ! C'était pas marrant sinon ! ^^)

- Jeune fille, étes-vous au courant que vous étes blessée ? Demanda-t-il calmement en priant pour ne pas la terroriser encore plus !

Emilie ne comprenait rien! Elle avait perdu conscience lorsque son oncle la battait et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans cette grande pièce avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son oncle lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des étrangers. Apparamment, cet homme n'était pas content! Qu'avait-elle fait? Peut-être qu'il allait juste l'enfermer dans un placard ?

- J'exige une réponse, miss !

Que devait-elle répondre à ça? Etait-elle blessée? Vue la colère de l'oncle Vermon, cela ne faisait aucun doute! Mais oncle Vermon lui avait dit de ne jamais rien dire! Sinon, ça serait pire à son retour. Elle devait dire qu'elle était tombée.(ndc : très maladroite alors... J'ai de la concurrence...)

- Je suis tombée, monsieur. Dit-elle dans un murmure à tel point que Severus n'était pas sûr de l'avoir entendue.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour l'instant, vous étes blessée, je vous serais gré de venir vous asseoir sur se lit que je puisse finir mes soins.

Emilie ne bougeait pas. Oncle Vermon lui avait dit de se méfier des infirmiers.

- Et tout suite, si vous ne voulez pas être consignée sur ce lit pendant une semaine!

Aussitôt que sa phrase avait passé sa bouche que Severus se maudit mentalement. Tellement l'habitude de se faire obéir de ses élèves et de Drago que les habitudes allaient avoir la vie dure! Il allait devoir faire très attention, sinon aucun doute que Narcissa le charcuterait! Il put voir que sa menace prenait effet, car aussi vite que Mélinda était partie sous le lit, aussi vite elle le regagna.

- Bien maintenant que c'est fait, je vais t'appliquer ce baume sur ton corps. C'est un baume cicatrisant. Donc pour enlever toutes les marques de blessures sur toi. Tu as compris? Réprit-il plus doucement.

- Oui, monsieur. Murmura-t-elle

Severus désespérait d'entendre autre chose que des murmures. En temps normal, il lui aurait fait répéter la phrase jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à une sonorité convenable, mais vue les circonstances, il laissa tomber et appliqua le baume en essayant de ne pas faire attention au mouvement de recul de Mélinda ni à son corps tout crispé qui lui fit le plus de peine même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais!

Puis la porte claqua pour laisser entrer Drago essoufflé.

- Drago, gronda doucement Severus, ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à frapper sur une porte et d'attendre d'être invité avant de rentrer?

- Désolé parrain. Répondit-il tout penaud. Je peux rester avec ma sœur? Demanda-t-il avec sa bouille d'ange à laquelle personne ne résistait même pas Severus.

- Oui, tu le peux, mais s'il te plait, reste silencieux pendant que je finis les soins.

Drago tout content, sauta sur le lit à côté de sa sœur. Celle-ci se sentit bien d'un coup.

Puis les parents arrivèrent aussi à la suite de Drago. Au bruit de pas précipités dans le couloir, Emilie partie se cacher sous le lit... enfin, c'était son plan, mais le grand monsieur en noir ne le voyait pas de cet oeil. Elle allait encore avoir des ennnuis, et dans un coin de sa tête, elle se dit que l'homme en noir contrarié, c'était pas bon pour elle.

Rogue entendit les bruit de pas de Lucius et Narcissia. Il surveilla du coin de l'oeil Mélinda afin qu'elle ne reparte pas sous le lit. Il avait bien raison car même pas deux secondes plus tard, celle-ci était partit pour courir sous le lit. Il la rattrapa de justesse doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il retint un grongnement, puis lui dit.

- Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Reste sur le lit.

Emilie avait envie de le croire, mais oncle Vermon l'avait mise en garde. « ils diront qu'ils ne veulent aucun mal, mais ils t'en feront. » Emilie hésitait vraiment. Oncle Vermon lui avait dit: « Ils te paraîtront gentils, mais ils voudront juste se servir de toi! » Mais l'homme en noir, n'avait pas l'air gentil du tout. (ndl: désolée, pas pu m'en empêcher...ndc : qui le pourrait ? ^^). A la suite d'une dure réflexion, Emilie décida de faire confiance à l'homme en noir. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que oncle Vermon !

Rogue avait fini ses soins. Il se retourna vers Lucius et Narcissia qui n'avaient encore rien dit et leur fit un hochement de tête. Maintenant, il fallait expliquer à Mélinda quel était son vrai nom.

- Miss, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. Commença Lucius.

- Père, vous allez lui dire qu'elle est ma soeur? Demanda Drago à son père sans se rendre compte de sa bourde. (ndc : la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants !! Et même, ce sont les seuls à mettre les pieds dans le plat !! ^^)

Tout le monde regarda Drago et la réaction de Mélinda; qui se prenait encore pour Emilie. Elle n'eut aucune réaction visible. Emilie, par contre, aurait bien voulu poser des questions, mais oncle Vermon lui avait dit de ne jamais poser de questions, que c'était mal poli. Lucius se décida à répondre à son fils.

- Oui, mais je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de le faire! Rajouta-t-il sur un ton reproche.

- Je peux le fait? Demanda-t-il en n'ayant pas suivit la scène.

- Fait donc. Répondit Lucius en se demandant si cela passerait mieux si c'était son fils qui parlait.

- Alors voilà, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Drago en se souvenant de ce que ses parents lui avaient dit la veille.

Emilie hésitait à répondre, mais ne pas répondre à une question était mal poli aussi, son oncle le lui avait dit.

- Emilie. Répondit-elle finalement.

- En fait, en réalité, tu ne t'appelles pas Emilie, mais Mélinda Malefoy, Tu es ma jumelle. Moi c'est Drago Malefoy. Voici Lucius Malefoy, notre père, et Narcissa Malefoy, notre Mère. Et lui, c'est Severus Rogue, notre parrain. Tu as compris? Demanda-t-il devant son air perdu. C'était pas compliqué à retenir pourtant.

- Euh... oui...Je crois, mais.. Puis elle s'arrêta net en se rendant compte qu'elle allait poser une question.

Narcissia qui était resté silencieuse en observant, l'invita gentiment a continué sa phrase.

- Ben, oh fait, Oncle Vermon et tante Petunia ont dit que ma maman et mon papa étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

Tout le monde resta sans voix face à cette croyance. Comment les Potter auraient-il pu mourir dans un simple accident de voiture?

- Cela n'est pas aussi simple. Lorsque j'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant, au final, j'en attendais deux. Toi et Drago. Mais la nuit suivant ta naissance, tu nous as été enlevée. On ne t'a plus revue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les gens chez qui tu étais ne sont pas ton oncle et ta tante, tu en as mais ce n'e sont pas eux. Tu comprends?

- Oui, je crois.

- Bien, alors maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir, et oublier tout ce que ses gens t'ont dit. Tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez eux. Maintenant que l'on t'a retrouvée, tu ne partiras plus, tu resteras avec nous pour toujours, d'accord ?

Emilie, enfin, Mélinda, ne savait pas quoi répondre. On lui proposait une nouvelle famille, plus jamais elle retournerait chez les Durley(ndc : déboucher la bouteille de champagne ! - champomy pour les non-alcoolo ^^-ndl: (ô-ô) c'est la fêteeeeeee!!!). Peut-être que si elle était sage, elle pourrait avoir de la nourriture? Si elle faisait bien ses corvées, peut-être qu'elle aurait un peu d'eau? Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter, mais elle avait un frère maintenant, il pourrait certainement l'aider? Alors c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle répondit oui.

Narcissa était aux anges. Sa fille qu'elle venait de retrouver ne l'avait pas repoussée. Cependant lorsqu'elle remarqua sa maigreur, elle décida d'y remédier.

- Bien maintenant que cela est réglé, il faut que tu manges !

Avant que Severus put l'arrêter, elle appela un elfe de maison. Comme Severus l'avait prévu, Mélinda fut horrifiée et essaya à nouveau de passer sous le lit. Severus la rattrapa par la manche et avant qu'il n'ait compris quelque chose, il se retrouva avec une Mélinda qui s'accrocha à lui désespérément comme un koala(ndc : plus jamais je ne lirais l'auteur dans la cour du lycée... Ni au self...ndl: wé, moi, je faisais autre chose dans la cours du lycée... ndc : faut bien s'occuper quand la copine n'est pas là...). Il lui fit des cercles dans le dos pour l'apaiser et lui parla en même temps, pour rassurer ce corps tremblant.

- Mélinda?

- ...

- Mélinda? Réponds-moi, s'il te plait. Demanda-t-il, désespéré.

- mm.

Bon, c'était pas une réponse à proprement parlé, mais c'était déjà ça!

- Mélinda, c'est un elfe de maison. Il ne te fera aucun mal. Tu vas en voir beaucoup au manoir. Tu n'as pas avoir peur d'eux, d'accord?

- mm

Bon là, il lui fallait une réponse.

- Mélinda, je peux avoir une réponse claire, s'il te plait? As-tu compris oui ou non?

- Je… Je crois. Chuchota-t-elle faiblement

- Tu en verras beaucoup dans le manoir, mais ils sont gentils, ils ne te feront aucun mal. D'accord?

- D'accord. Dit-elle faiblement

Mélinda voulait y croire. Le monsieur avait dit qu'elle en verrait souvent et qu'ils étaient gentils. Son frère n'avait pas peur, alors peut-être que c'était vrai? Oui, elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait une nouvelle famille. Elle voulait essayer, et qui c'est? Peut-être qu'elle serait enfin heureuse. Mais quelles étaient les règles, ici? Chez son oncle, c'était facile. Se taire, ne faire aucun bruit, et oublier tout jusqu'à son existence. Ici, que pouvait-elle faire? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire?

Narcissa s'en voulait en peu. Elle n'avait pas pensé que sa fille puisse avoir peur de la magie. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait vécu avec des Moldus. Et vu dans l'état dans lequel sa fille était revenue, mieux valait la rassurer tout de suite. Alors elle s'approcha doucement de sa fille, et demanda en un regard à Severus pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Seulement voila, Mélinda refusait de quitter Severus. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme ci sa vie en dépender. A tel point qu'elle étrangla le pauvre Severus.

- Mélinda, c'est ta mère, elle ne te fera aucun mal, d'accord? Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Bien que rétissante, Mélinda consentit à passer dans les bras de sa mère. Peut-être que sa mère ferait comme tante Pétunia avec Dudley? Elle aura peut-être le droit aussi aux calins? A des bisous? A des histoires avant de s'endormir? Alors elle alla dans les bras de sa maman. Oui, elle voulait y croire! Oui, elle voulait essayer cette famille qui se disait la sienne. Alors elle se laissa aller dans les bras de sa maman.

- Mélinda? Appela doucement Narcissa en faisant de petits cercles dans le dos de Mélinda pour la rassurer.

- Oui. Répondit Mélinda au bout d'un moment.

Que c'était bon de se retrouver dans des bras aimants(ndc : Mon chéri ! Lâche-moi ! Bon, vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez des bêtises !ndl: temps qu'on les voit pas, ça sera toujours ça!!! *se tire*ndc : nan, mais, oh ! Continue et je fais la grêve !). Peut-être que si elle ne faisait pas de bêtises, elle pourrait rester ici pour toujours ?

- Dipsy est un elfe de maison. Elle va te donner à manger. D'accord?

Pendant que Mélinda mangeait, Drago souleva une question intéressante.

- Mère, la réception au manoir prévue dans deux semaines est toujours d'actualité??

Grand blanc…. Drago avait su mettre le doigt sur un problème(ndc : allez, Drago ! Toujours les pieds dans le plat !). Après réflexion, Narcissa répondit:

- Oui, cela fera l'occasion de présenter ta sœur à tout le monde, et on n'annule pas une réception en particulier lorsqu'elle est prévue depuis trois mois.

- Mais Mélinda ne sait rien de notre monde! S'affola Drago.

Là, Mélinda, qui était juste à côté, se demandait de quoi il s'agissait. Drago, lui, prenait conscience que sa sœur allait avoir pas mal de boulot !! Mais il l'aiderait, il sera toujours là pour elle maintenant. Alors, en avant et haut les cœurs!! (ndl: la vache, shopping de prévu!! Oo)

- C'est pour cela, que nous allons commencer aussi vite que possible. Répondit Narcissa en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

- Il va déjà falloir acheter tout ce qu'il lui faut, vêtements, jouets, livres,… Et ensuite lui apprendre les manières de notre famille ainsi que lui faire découvrir notre monde. Mélinda, certaines choses vont peut-être t'effrayer, d'autre te fasciner, mais nous sommes là. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas d'abord guerir tranquillement, ensuite nous verrons la suite au fur et à mesure. Rajouta Lucius sous le regard approbateur de Severus.

Ce n'était pas vraiment conseillé de laisser partir Narcissa avec un enfant dans les villages sorcier pour faire du shopping. Surtout connaissant Narcissa, les pauvres boutiques allaient être dévalisées!! Les garçons craignaient déjà le pire en voyant l'air heureux de Narcissa. Pire qu'un poisson dans l'eau!(ndc : ou comment noyer le poisson dans les vêtements)


	2. Shopping

_**Araknofobia:**_ Mais non, t'inquiète, tu ne m'as pas véxée ^^. Il est vrai que nos parenthèses peuvent enerver, surtout dans certains moments où le lecteur ne comprends pas, puisque ma correctrice m'a suivit pour mes trois fics, et certains commentaires se rapportent à mes autres fics. Pour ce chapitre, il a été ecrit et corrigé en même temps que le premier(ndc : malheur à moi, ndl: mdrrr ), mais pour les prochains, on va essayer d'en mettre moins, je ne peux pas te promettre d'arrêter, certaines choses sont trop tentantes!! lol. En tout cas merci de ton commentaire.

**_Tigrou19:_** Même chose, ce chapitre a été ecrit en même temp que le premier donc il y aura encore nos parenthèses dans ce chapitre. Pour les prochains, on essayera de se restreindre, mais c'est tellement tentant à certains moments. ^^, l'idée est en effet connue, mais rares sont ceux qui ont fini, c'est pour ça que je la fait, si non, j'aurai fait un autre sujet. Beaucoup commencent des fics et ne les finissent pas, et c'est énervant pour le lecteur. Si encore il en avait qu'une de pas fini, OK, mais là, ils en ont dix de commencés et aucune finie -_-'.

**_Rubie blakie, zaika, stormtrooper2, Aurelie Malfoy, sachan972:_** merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant!!

**CHAPITRE 2:**

Au cours de la semaine suivante, au cours de laquelle Severus tenait à ce que Mélinda se repose, pendant que Lucius, lui, tâchait d'occuper Narcissa pour lui faire oublier qu'elle devait faire du shopping pour Mélinda, Drago, lui, passait beaucoup de temps auprès de Mélinda qui se sentait étrangement bien à côté du jeune blond.

Il lui apprit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir, par rapport a l'illustre famille Malfoy. Sur les manières, leurs habitudes, etc. Elle apprit donc, que le dimanche, la famille faisait une balade à cheval(ndc : et on met une bombe...), le soir, avant de se coucher, la famille se retrouvait dans le salon famillial pour des activités comme la lecture, les jeux, etc. Bref, elle apprit beaucoup sur la famille. Mélinda se promit de tout faire pour appliquer ce qu'elle avait apprit de son frère. Elle s'inquiétait un peu au vu de la reception prévue, mais aux côtés de son frère, elle avait l'impression d'être invincible.

A partir de la deuxième semaine, après l'approbation de Severus, Drago tira sa soeur de son lit et l'emmena visiter le manoir. Si Mélinda était impressionnée quand à la grandeur du manoir, elle fut terrifiée par les portraits qui bougeaient tout seuls. Notamment quand un vénérable aïeul des Malefoy se mit à vitupérer contre le jeune parce que celui-ci parlait trop fort dans le couloir. Drago eut toutes les peines du monde à expliquer à Mélinda que celle-ci ne craignait absolument rien.

Au détour d'un couloir, Drago eut la malchance de tomber sur une armure qu'il avait piégé à l'intention de son parrain ou de ses parents. Ainsi, la pauvre Mélinda se retrouva avec une armure à ses trousses. Malheureusement pour Drago, Severus sortit d'une pièce à ce moment-là... Et l'armure le percuta de plein fouet... Et Severus se retrouva à terre sous des morceaux d'armures... Drago devint encore plus pâle quand ses parents sortirent de la même pièce... Déjà qu'il devrait affronter la colère de Severus... Seulement, alors que Severus maugréait dans sa barde inexistante (ndc : passage censuré pour la morale visant à sauvegarder les jeunes lecteurs...), Lucius et Narcissa ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire...

Puis la dernière semaine avant la réception commença. Mélinda était complètement rétablie physiquement. Cependant, elle continuait de faire des cauchemars la nuit, a enclencher sans le vouloir un sort de silence, pour ne pas qu'on l', que Lucius, prévoyant un tel comportement, avait mit un sort sur sa fille afin de savoir si cette dernière allait mal. Il voulait éviter que ses enfants prennent l'habitude de dormir ensemble, car il serait plus difficile de leur attribuer chacun une chambre par la suite. Cependant, Drago parvenait tout de même à arriver en même temps que lui dans la chambre de sa sœur et terminait sa nuit avec cette dernière.

Leurs chambres communiquaient grâce à la salle de bains et même en laissant les deux portes ouvertes, cela ne changait rien. Au fur et à mesure des jours, Mélinda réclamait de la tendresse près de son frère, mais il lui était encore difficile de s'approcher des adultes. Elle avait perdu la confiance des adultes et ces derniers allaient avoir du mal à la récupérer !

Ainsi commença la troisième semaine, par du shopping. Aucun des homme n'avaient pu réussir à se soustraire à cette torture(ndc : j'en connais pourtant un qui adore ça et qui m'y tire même quand je révise...). Narcissa avait été ferme sur ce point. S'ils n'avaient pas comme excuse la mort, ils devraient alors s'attendre à la rencontrer le soir même!! Autant dire que ni Lucius ni Severus n'avaient envie de rencontrer la mort et encore moins que cette dernière utilise Narcissa comme messagère! C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les cinq sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Bien, nous commençons par l'allée des Embrumes. Tu vas voir, ma chérie, il y a d'excellentes boutiques de vêtements, tu vas aimer ! S'exclama Narcissia avec entrain, devant les têtes déconfites de Lucius et Severus. (ndc : j'adorerais voir leurs têtes en vraies...)

- On est vraiment dans la mouise. Murmura Severus sous l'approbation de Lucius.

- Tu disais quelque chose Severus? Demanda Narcissia qui avait bien vu l'entrain des hommes.

- Non, rien, je me demandais si non allions faire la boutique de pepita, également. Dit-il mine de rien

- Puisque cela te fait temps plaisir, nous la ferons également! S'exclama-t-elle souriante sous le regard assasin de Lucius envers Severus.

(ndc : je suis sûre que les Malefoy sont les cauchemars des boutiquiers...ou le rêve, à voir...)

C'est ainsi que commença cette joyeuse ascension vers les boutiques. Cependant, Lucius et Severus se prirent vite aux jeux. C'étaient cela leur problème, Narcissia avait du mal à les lancer mais une fois lancés, on les arrêtait plus. Ils entrèrent tout d'abord dans les boutiques de vêtements. Mélinda ne savait plus où se mettre, aussi son frère, que son père et son parrain, lui faisaient essayer des vêtements. Elle n'était pas particulièrement pudique, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas ce le permettre, ayant vécu chez les Dursley, mais cela lui fit tout de même bizarre d'avoir des hommes à ses côtés pour choisir et lui faire essayer énormément de vêtements.

Au final, Mélinda avait fait 357 rechanges. Elle devait avouer que son frère, son parrain et son père avaient beaucoup de goût pour choisir des vêtements qui lui plaisait tandis que Narcissa, elle, voulait habiller sa fille, cent pour cent fille, du rose à gogo, et tout les accessoires de princesse. Alors que les homme avaient su lui choisir quelques robes simples, sans froufrous, ainsi que des pantalons, des chemises, pour filles certes, mais qui ne faisaient pas poupée Barbie!

Mélinda cru devenir folle lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans deux boutique de jouer. Visiblement, aucun membre de la famille n'avait l'intention de la laisser repartir sans rien dans les mains. A chaque fois qu'elle posait un regard de convoitise sur quelque chose, celui-ci se retrouvait aussitôt dans les mains de quelqu'un pour passer en caisse. Drago lui, ne se gêna pas pour reprendre quelques jouets qu'il n'avait pas encore, les parents ne disaient rien en raison de Mélinda, et puis il faut dire aussi qu'ils avaient les moyens! Elle acquit donc une vingtaine de jeux, puzzle à son effectif.

La boutique de bijoux était la suivante. Il y avait des centaines de bijoux plus jolis les un que les autres. Mélinda était gênée. Tant de dépenses pour elle, elle ne le méritait pas, elle n'avait rien fait pour les mériter.

- Écoute Mélinda, c'est dans le rôle des parents de chérir leurs enfants, tu ne pourras pas arrêter Père, et encore moins Mère! Je sais que cela peut te faire bizarre, mais c'est comme cela, tu ne changeras pas nos parents. Accepte qu'on soit là pour t'aider, qu'on est là si tu as besoin d'aide, que je suis là, et je le serais toujours.

- C'est dur, Drago. Je n'ai jamais rien eux, et d'un coup j'ai tout, je ne peux pas, c'est trop! Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix pour ne pas être entendue de ses parents.

- Je le sais, mais comprend nos parent aussi, ils offrent des cadeaux, il nous achète des choses: C'est le rôle des parents de faire en sorte que leurs enfants ne manquent de rien. Ce que tu as connu, avant de nous rejoindre dans la famille, n'est pas normal, ils auraient du prendre soin de toi, il aurait du t'aimer, même si notre famille et riche, et que par conséquent nous avons plus de chose que les enfants normaux, c'est le devoir des parents de leur donner ce dont ils ont besoin pour s'épanouir!

- Çà veut dire quoi épanouir?

- Euh... j'en sais rien, heureux je crois! J'ai entendu Mère utiliser ce mot une fois, et ça faisait joli, alors.... dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'est ainsi que leurs parents et Severus les retrouvèrent. Face au regard sévère de Lucius, Mélinda reprit très vite son sang froid, comme on lui avait apprit durant la semaine précédente. Elle fut récompensée par un hochement de tête appréciateur.

- Jeunes gens, pourrions-nous savoir ce qui vous fait t'en rire? Demanda Lucius

- Ça veut dire quoi épanouir, Père? Demanda Drago

- Pour commencer, on dit, Pouvez-vous nous indiquer la signification de épanouir, et ensuite, pourquoi diable voulez-vous savoir ce que cela signifie?

- Nous étions dans un débat, répondit Drago en prenant bien soins de choisir ses mots. Ainsi nous aimerions savoir ce que signifie le mot épanouir, Père.

- C'est mieux comme cela, épanouir signifie, être heureux dans le cas d'une personne, ou lorsque l'on parle d'une fleur, c'est lorsqu'elle grandit, et qu'elle fleurit. Expliqua Lucius du mieux qu'il put. Vous avez fini de choisir?

- Euh... fut la réponse de Drago

- Je vois, dépêchez-vous, on va bientôt rentrer.

Au final, Mélinda ressortit de la boutique avec cinq parures en or ou argent, une gourmette, trois colliers, une bague, et un bracelet.

Ils finirent par passer à la ménagerie, pour acheter un animal à chacun de leurs enfants. Il y avait du monde, mais on pouvait encore passer à travers pour aller voir les animaux. Mélinda voulait choisir un chat. D'après le vendeur, il se situait tout au fond de la boutique. Elle s'avança avec Drago vers le fond de la boutique, lorsqu'elle entendit:

- _Pourquoi c'est toujours les boules de poils qu'on choisit_ ! (ndc : c'est tellement mignon... Et puis, après, on a des poils partout...)

Mélinda s'approcha de la voix. Elle se retrouva devant un serpent.

- _Bonjour_. Lui dit-elle

Le serpent se redressa, intrigué.

- _Tu parles ma langue? C'est tellement rare! Qui es-tu_? Lui demanda le serpent

- _je m'appelle Mélinda Malefoy. Et toi?_

Le serpent sembla pensif un instant, puis repondit tout de même:

- _Aconit, Prends-moi et je te promet de te protéger._

- _Je ne sais pas si mes parents vont accepter! … Viens on va leur demander_. Décida-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la cage et le serpent s'enroula autour de son bras. Elle se retourna vers son frère. Elle ne le vit nul part. Il avait du continuer son ascension vers les chats puisqu'il en voulait un également. Elle essaya de retrouver son chemin vers ses parents, le serpent enroulé autour de ses épaules.

Lorsque le vendeur la vit arriver, il courut dans sa direction croyant probablement qu'elle courait un danger. Seulement voilà, le serpent était bien décidé à partir avec sa nouvelle maîtresse. Probablement marre de voir les autres se vautrer chez les boules de poils! Il se redressa menaçant envers le commerçant. Lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci était a une distance raisonnable de sa maitresse, il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa maitresse, en gardant toute fois un œil sur le pauvre commerçant. Elle vit ses parents qui regardaient les chouettes, c'était le moment pour elle de tenté le tout pour le tout! Elle s'approcha de ses parents.

- Mère, Père, j'ai fait mon choix, je prends ce serpent. dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

A chaque fois que Dudley voulait quelque chose, il faisait toujour ce sourire à ses parents, à tel poins que ses parents n'avaient jamais su dire non. Elle espèrait que ses parents fasse la même chose car elle voulait vraiment ce serpent.

- Tu es sûre de ton choix? Demanda Lucius, qui n'eut en effet pas le cœur de dire non, devant la bouille d'ange de sa fille.

- Oui, je souhaiterais réellement l'avoir, s'il vous plait, Père

- Alors c'est d'accord, mais un serpent, c'est beaucoup d'entretien Mélinda, Tu devras en prendre soins toute seule, nous serons là pour t'aider si tu as des question, mais c'est tout.

- Merci! Dit-elle en se jetant sur son père pour le serrer dans ses bras, tellement elle était heureuse.

- Mélinda! Nous sommes en publique! Rappela son père

Elle se recula tout rouge de gêne.

- Pardonnez-moi père. Dit-elle toute penaude.

Elle reçu un signe de tête affirmatif de son père.

Son frère revint dix minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un chaton noir. Lorsqu'ils passèrent en caisse, le vendeur descendit très vite les prix devant les sifflements du serpent. A chaque prix qu'il proposait, le serpent poussait des sifflements qui poussèrent le vendeur à descendre jusqu'à cent cinquante galions pour les deux nouveau animaux.

- Au moins, il a le sens des affaires! fut le commentaire de Lucius,

- Tu me prêteras ton serpent lorsque j'irai acheter des ingrédients? fut celui de Severus.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Narcissa se mit dans le droit de décorer la chambre de sa fille, avec tout les peluches, livres, jouets qu'elle avait achetés. Ce qui lui prit pas loin de trois heures! Vive la magie! Le résultat en était époustouflant. Bien qu'on voyait beaucoup trop au goût de Mélinda que c'était une chambre de petite fille, le résultat n'en était pas moins, très joli !

Elle avait un lit immense (et se demandait à quoi il allait servir puisqu'elle dormait avec son frère) avec quelques peluches seulement de décoration. Le reste étaient entreposé ça et là, avec soin, deux de part et d'autre de son bureau, de chaque coté de la porte-fenêtre, porte, mini-bibliothèque,... les jouets rangés correctement sur les étagères, une armoire en forme de peluche, un magnifique ciel de lit. Bref, une magnifique petite chambre de petite fille, mais beaucoup trop de rose aux yeux de Mélinda! Aconit prit vite ses repéres en visitant la chambre de sa maîtresse, et ainsi tout le monde partit manger avec appétit dues aux activités faites l'après midi.

- _Tu veux visiter ta nouvelle demeure?_ Demanda Mélinda à son serpent

- _J'aimerai bien oui, c'est ta chambre?_

- _Oui, c'est ma nouvelle chambre, celle de mon frère est à côté._ Répondit-elle.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retourna qu'elle les vit tous bouche bée. Elle se demanda ce qui les avaient rendus ainsi.

- Euh... ça va?

- ….

- ….

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu parlais fourchelangue?? Demanda Severus qui fut le premier à se remettre du choc

- …. fut la réponse de Mélinda avec une tête de « qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte? »

- Viens!

Elle suivit tout le monde jusqu'au salon. Une fois installés, son père entreprit de lui expliquer certaines choses.

- Tu parles fouchelangue, Ce qui signifie que tu parles la langue des serpents. Ces un don très rare, et la seule personne connu à ce jour pour savoir parler cette langue est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius ne savait pas s'il devait mettre sa fille au courant qu'elle seule avait pu faire disparaître le plus grand seigneur noir de ce siècle, et il ignorait encore comment faire lorsque le dit seigneur des ténèbres reviendrait, car il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, qu'il reviendrait! Il décida de lui en dire le moins possible, et il verrai pour lui annoncer le reste, le moment venu.

Alors, il lui raconta son service pour le Lord, ainsi que ceux des autres familles. Il lui raconta tout, mais il omit cependant de lui dire que c'était elle qui avait fait disparaître le Seigneur Noir, et qu'il tuait tout les rebelles, que ce soit sorcier ou moldu. Il lui expliqua les idées du Lord, de ne plus se cacher des Moldus mais de les garder. Cependant, il n'approfondit pas le sujet, à savoir tuer les moldus rebelles et garder les autres en esclaves. Il lui dit que les moldus n'étaient pas tolérants. Et vu de ce qu'avait vécu Mélinda chez son ancienne famille, elle n'eut absolument aucun mal à le croire!! Elle était pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cela serait pour plus tard. Elle avait autre chose à faire pour le moment.

- Pourquoi a-t-il disparu? Demanda Mélinda.

- Quelqu'un l'a fait disparaître à son insu. Il reviendra un jour et ce jour-là, il faudra être prêt. Répondit Severus à la place de Lucius.  
- Qui l'a fait disparaître?

- Une jeune fille âgée de un an. Répondit Narcissia qui était restée silencieuse durant tout ce temps.  
- Comment une jeune fille de un an peut mettre en échec un mage noir?? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.  
- Là est toute la question, à laquelle nous n'aurons probablement jamais de réponse. Répondit Lucius pour clore la discution.

Sa fille était trop jeune pour être déjà au courant de cela, il lui dira... un jour.  
Pour Mélinda, une bonne nuit de sommeil suite aux révélations de son père et du shopping de l'après midi ne seraient pas mal venu! Elle monta donc dans sa nouvelle chambre faire sa toilette.

Ouais, je sais, mon chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais ma correctrice a faillit faire une crise cardiaque, je voudrais la laisser en vie encore un petit moment si cela ne vous dérange pas.(ndc : trop aimable ! ^^ remarque, avec 8h de philosophie par semaine... Pas sûre que je reste longtemps en vie ^^ndl : 8H??? mais il sont font dans ton lycée!!! Oo ndc : ben, non ^^ section littéraire ^^ coeff 7 au bac ^^ - je préviens donc les futurs bacheliers L : soit vous aimez la philo soit changer de section ^^)


	3. La reception

NDA: On m'a fait remarqué, et a juste titre, que Mélinda et Drago on un comportement au dessu de leur age. C'est vrai. Et c'était pas plus grande peur pour cette fic. J'ai passé l'age de trois ans depuis maintenant 17 ans. Je ne sais plus trop comment agit un enfant de trois ans.

C'est pour cette raison que CE CHAPITRE SERA LE DERNIER, ou l'avant dernier avant qu'il n'entre a Poudlard. J'avai quelque idée pour avant, mais les reactions, fasse a leur age n'est pas proportioné et je n'y arriverai pas. (chui pas cor maman moi :$) Mais idée je les mettré en flash back, par la suite.

Ensuite une dernier chose qu'on ma fait remarqué et que j'avai déjà precisé.** EMILIE POTTER, alias MELINDA MALEFOY, sont MON HARRY POTTER, de cette histoire!!**

**CHAPITRE 3:**

La réception était enfin arrivée ! Mélinda stressait comme une malade, vêtue de sa plus belle robe. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre attendant presque tranquillement qu'un elfe de maison vienne leur dire de descendre. (ndc : super paradoxe en le « stressait comme une malade » et le « presque tranquillement »^^)

Drago, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Cela fesait près d'une heure que sa soeur tournait en rond, en imaginant tout les senarii possibles. Si elle continuait à detruire sa coiffure comme ça, mère allait les tuer. L'un pour ne pas l'avoir empechée après les heures qu'elle avait passé à la faire, et l'autre pour la detruire doucement mais sûrement!

- Arrête de tourner en rond Mélinda. Et par la même occasion arrête de torturer ces pauvres cheveux qui ne t'ont rien fait!  
- Mais Drago, imagine que je ne leur plaise pas?? Et si je fait une bourde? Et si je tombe dans les escaliers? Je vais faire honte à Mère et Père! Je...  
- T'as fini oui??? l'interrompit Drago. Il en faut beaucoup plus que cela pour mettre la honte dans une famille que celle de se casser la figure dans les escaliers!! (ndc : ah ? N'essayait quand même pas ^^)  
- Et si je marche sur quelqu'un pendant que je danse?? Si j'oublie les pas de danse que j'ai appris? Je n'ai pas envie de repartir et ...  
- Suffit!! Mélinda, quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'arrivera une aventure que nous ne voudrons plus de toi!! Tu es MA sœur, c'est clair? Si quiconque essaye de t'enlever à moi, je te retrouverais, même si je doit faire le monde entier! Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que nos parent feront à cette stupide personne! Et je ne parle même pas de parrain avec ses potions! Tu ne crains rien. Quoi qu'il se passe se passe ce soir, tu seras toujours là, demain.

Mélinda aimait la manière que Drago avait de la rassurer. Elle aimait l'importance qu'elle avait prise pour lui durant ces dernières semaines. Elle l'aimait énormément. Elle avait apprit à le connaître. Drago était son frère, envers et contre tous. Il lui faisait bien savoir que désormais, ce serait à ses côté qu'il serait. Quoi qu'il se passe! Elle avait vu la différence entre le public et le privé lorsque le ministre était venu pour affaires avec son père. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs très surprise de voir comment ils pouvaient être chaleureux lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble, et froid, glacial lorsqu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux.

Drago, lui, aimait énormément sa sœur. Pour rien au monde, il ne la laisserait partir. Par contre, ce qu'il trouvait à la fois mignon, et à d'autre moment horripilant comme ce soir, c'était sa peur de tout. Elle était encore nouvelle dans ce monde. Ce n'est pas en trois semaines que cela allait changer. Il lui faudrait probablement du temps. Elle avait déjà fait un effort devant lui.

Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux, elle se détendait, allant même jusqu'à faire des bêtises ensemble. Mais lorsqu'il y avait leurs parents ou Severus, elle restait tendue et ne parlait que très peu. Il fallait qu'il remédie à cette situation, et quoi de mieux que de faire des blagues à leurs parents avec l'aide de Mélinda? (ndl: je les plains, j'ai pas mal de trucs dans la tête...^^ ndc : et tu as des neurones pour l'orthographe aussi ? *cours se cacher*)

- Merci Drago.  
- De rien, et ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un elfe apparut pour leur demander de descendre dans la salle de réception. Le vif était lancé, c'était désormais à Mélinda de jouer.

- T'inquiète pas, tout ce passera bien.  
- Merci frérot. Lui répondit-t-elle avec un sourire bien plus rassurant que ce qu'elle ressentait en réalité.  
- De rien, par contre, je suis né le premier, par conséquent, c'est toi la sœurette. Lui rétorqua-t-il avait un sourire d'ange.  
- C'est pas juste! Répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Cependant, ils se recomposèrent un visage froid à l'approche des portes de la salle de bal. Et c'est parti ! Ils ouvrirent la grande porte. Lucius s'adressait à la foule de gens qui rendit tout à coup Mélinda beaucoup moins sur d'elle. Drago lui prit la main en signe de soutien, puis ils avancèrent vers leur parents au centre de la foule.

-... mais nous l'avons enfin retrouvée, laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille Mélinda Narcissa Malfoy, et mon fils qui vous connaissez déjà, Drago Lucius Malfoy.

Des applaudissement polis s'élevèrent de la foule, pendant que Mélinda luttait contre la montée de rouge aux joues... Elle réussit plus ou moins. Un regard de Drago lui fit comprendre que c'était le moment pour eux de remercier comme il se doit la foule. Alors elle fit comme Drago lui avait apprit. Elle courba le dos, en s'inclinant doucement, accompagnée de son frère. Très vite, les enfants se regroupèrent, et les adultes parlèrent dans leurs coins de leurs affaires.

Mélinda fit la connaissance de plusieurs autres enfants. Notamment Blaise Zabini, qui semblait très proche de son frère. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas le craindre. Théodore Nott et Zaccaria Smith qui semblaient inséparables entre eux, mais qui étaient un peu froid sur les bords. Millicent Bulstrode, une fille timide, qui ne parlait que très peu. Crabbe et Goyle, des garçons qui la firent frissonner tant ils ressemblaient à Dudley. Aussi stupides, grands et gros que Dudley. Ce fut que grâce à la main de son frère qui tenait la sienne qu'elle ne partit pas en courant se cacher sous son lit!

Il y avait aussi Alizé Wilson, une fille sympa, drôle, et qui semblait en avoir rien à cirer de tout. Elle parlait que lorsque cela l'interressait, et Mélinda l'aima tout de suite. Elle se sentait en confiance face à Alizé.

Puis vint le tour de rencontrer Pansy Parkinson. Au contraire d'Alizé, Mélinda la détesta tout de suite. Ils n'étaient que des enfants, mais Pansy se conduisait bizarrement. Elle se prenait pour la reine du monde. Et aussi à chaque fois que Drago était à côté de Mélinda, il fallait toujours que cette fille les sépare. Mélinda ressentit de l'aminosité tout de suite face à cette fille.

Seulement voilà, dans un sursaut de courage, Mélinda se rapprochait plus de son frère à chaque fois que Pansy était dans les parages. Et on voyait bien que cette derniere commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre patience face à cette fille qui venait lui piquer son Drago !!

Ce ne fut que vers la fin de la soirée que Pansy perdit veritable patience, au point qu'elle giffla Mélinda de toutes ses forces. Le son de la claque se répercuta dans toute la salle de bal. Tout devint silencieux d'un coup à l'exception de Mélinda que s'était mise en boule et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

Narcissa se jetta sur sa fille qui eut un mouvement de recul. Cela brisa le coeur de Narcissa. Mélinda et elle s'étaient quelque peu rapprochées. Narcissa essaya de ne pas y prêter attention sachant que sa fille n'était pas dans son état normal.

Lucius, lui, congédia ses invités. Le père de Pansy s'approcha de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius, elle aura le juste châtiment. lui dit-il alors qu'il jettait un regard noir à sa fille, qui, soudain, se ratatina sur place.  
- Je compte sur toi, je sais que tu feras ce qui est juste. Merci d'être venu. Répondit-il tout de même tendu.

Une fois tout les invités partis, Severus arriva avec une potion calmante. Il obligea Mélinda à la boire, malgrés ses mouvements de reculs. Puis Mélinda s'endormit simplement face aux émotions fortes de la soirée. Lucius prit sa fille dans les bras et l'amena dans sa chambre pendant que Drago faisait sa toilette avant de rejoindre sa soeur pour dormir.

Mélinda venait de faire un saut de trois semaines en arrière. Elle se revoyait dans la cuisine de son oncle. Elle avait fait cramer le bacon accidentellement. Son oncle furieux se rapprocha et la gifla d'une telle force qu'elle en tomba par terre, sa tête heurtant avec force le carrelage de la cuisine. Ce fut completement sonnée qu'elle supplia son oncle de pas lui faire de mal. Mélinda s'excusa à répetitions. Puis ce fut le trou noir. Elle sombra, endormie.

- Papa, tu crois que Mélinda ira mieux? demanda Drago.  
- J'en suis sur, Drago, mais il lui faudra probablement du temps.  
- Pourquoi, elle est comme ça?  
- Elle n'a pas été heureuse avant, Drago. Et ça ne fait pas lontemps qu'elle est là. Pas suffisament pour que ses souvenirs ne prennent plus le pas sur sa vie.  
- Oui, mais avant j'arrivais à la calmer, alors pourquoi maintenant ça ne marche plus?  
- Parce que avant, elle te connaissait. Là, elle est remontée dans sa mémoire lorsqu'elle était encore chez ces idiots de la nature! Et lorsqu'elle était là-bas, elle ne te connaissait pas encore. Demain, je pense que ça ira mieux grace à la potion de Severus(ndc : vénérons Severus et ses potions ^^). Dors maintenant, tu en as besoin.

Narcissa se mit entre ses deux enfants. Elle avait decidé qu'elle les veillerait ce soir. Elle les prit dans ses bras, chacun d'un côté. Drago prit la main de sa soeur, et ils s'endormirent vite...

ndl: et wepppppppp, encore un chapitre! rien de special pour celui-là, mais bon, faut me laisser le temps d'installer tout les repères dans cette histoire! lol, allez à la prochaine  
ndc : et les chapitres courts... hé, hé... Il y a moins de fautes d'orthographes... ^^


	4. diablement diabolique!

Je suis désolée, mais comme je n'arriverais pas à avoir les réactions d'enfants de trois ans, concernant Drago et Mélinda, je vais avancer un peu l'histoire à vitesse très rapide.

Chapitre 4:

hummmm, une bonne soupe à l'oignon, rien de telle pour se réchauffer devant son écran en cherchant l'inspiration de la première phrase qui déclenchera tout le reste (oh ! Ca va ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, le chapitre n'est pas encore commencé! ndc : j'y crois pas ! Elle me dit de ne pas manger en corrigeant son chapitre et l'autre elle mange ! ndl: ben ouais, t'as un rhume, voulait pas que tu meurs! je pense à ta santé moi!!^^ ndc : si tu penses à ma santé, améliore ton orthographe ! ndl: euh...)

délicieux... faudra que je demande à mon père de me faire celle aux asperges!.. ben ouais, si j'excelle dans celle aux oignons, j'ai encore jamais fait aux asperges.

... mmm, du gruyére en plus... trooooooop bonnnnnnn.. wouaaaaa, ça se voit que j'ai fait tomber la poivrière dedans, ça arrache la bouche... (ndc : ça t'apprendra ^^ la gourmandise est un vilain défaut ^^)

bon, allez, on va peut-être s'y mettre non??

Le lendemain de la réception, ..mmmm..., Mélinda se réveilla sous une douce musique.. trop bon... elle en chercha l'origine. Ce fut au bout d'un immense couloir que Mélinda, guidée par son ouïe, ... decidément, trop bonne, cette soupe... tomba sur sa mère en train de jouer du piano, en chantant une douce mélodie.

... pourquoi, je n'ai pas tenu cette saleté de poivrière??...(ndc : boit de l'eau ^^ ça fait passer le fort ^^ enfin, mange du pain plutôt, l'eau ne fait rien ^^ je débloque complet moi ^^)

Mélinda continua, ... s'étouffe avec le poivre...(ndc : apporte une bouteille d'eau et un pain aussi ^^), d'ecouter sa mère discrètement sans se faire remarquer. Au bout d'un certain temps, Mélinda sursauta au son de la voix de son fère qu'elle n'avait pas entendu,... quoi ? Déjà plus de soupe ?? sniffff...(ndc : donne un mouchoir ^^)

- Elle joue magnifiquement bien, n'est-ce pas?

... Bon, de toute façon, je dois aller manger alors....

Allez, j'y vais, à la prochaine...

signée: Une auteur qui avait envie d'embêter un peu son monde !!

1: Il est interdit de tuer l'auteur, sans quoi vous pouvez dire adieu à la suite de l'histoire  
2: il est Interdit de faire du chantage, de tout facon je suis insensible  
3: n'oubliez pas que des gentilles reviews motivent un auteur, les mauvaises, le font fuir !  
4: il est interdit de torturer l'auteur, de toute facon la correctrice fait office de garde du corp alors... NIARK! (ndc : et touchez pas à l'auteur pendant que j'ai le dos tourné !)

allez, moi, une bonne escalope de dinde à la créme fraîche m'attends !! mmmmmmm MOUHAHAHAHAHA


	5. évolution

Et enfin voici le VRAI chapitre 3, fini la soupe à l'oignon, toute façon j'en ai plus, faut que j'en refasse alors... ^^ (ndc : je peux t'en filer si tu veux ^^ ndl: chut si non je vais pu avoir de correctrice a cause de lecteur frustré!)

Alors, ça y est, t'as fini de te préparer psychologiquement à mon chapitre ?? ^^ (ndc : nan ! J'y arrive pas ^^)

Annonce de la dingue qui sert de correctrice à une auteure tout aussi dingue (on doit faire la paire alors^^) : **n'assassinez pas l'auteure** pour le retard, c'est moi qui suit en cause. J'ai été malade(ça m'apprendra à ne pas sortir sans mon écharpe) et j'ai dû rattraper deux jours de cours et je croule sous les devoirs maisons et sous les DS à réviser...

Chapitre 3:

Mélinda avait beaucoup changé depuis ces sept ans passés dans sa famille. Elle avait appris beaucoup de chose.

Tout d'abord, suite à la fameuse réception où elle avait été présentée officiellement, elle avait appris l'art du combat à mains nues. En effet, elle s'était sentie impuissante ce soir-là. Elle n'avait été qu'une mauviette se renfermant dans ses souvenirs. Alors, elle avait décidé d'apprendre à se battre. Tout simplement.

Seulement voilà, elle n'osait pas demander à ses parents de lui payer des cours de combat. Et elle fut aidée par son frère. Trois jours après la réception, soit deux jours après avoir pris cette décision, Drago sentait dans le lien que Mélinda était hésitante. Et après avoir tenu deux jours, il prit la ferme décision de savoir ce qui faisait tourner sa soeur en rond !

Après l'avoir asticotée pendant près de deux heures, Drago comprit enfin le problème. Mélinda voulait prendre des cours de combat, mais était trop timide et ne savait pas comment formuler sa demande devant leurs parents. Alors Drago, qui s'était promis de prendre soin de sa sœur et de la suivre partout, lui proposa de prendre lui aussi des cours de combat avec elle et, ainsi, elle ne serait pas seule, et il pourrait veiller sur elle. Il avait prit Mélinda par la main puis ils étaient partit dans le bureau de leur père afin de lui demander.

Heureusement pour eux, Lucius n'était pas en visite et ne recevait personne, alors ils avaient simplement frappés, et après l'autorisation d'entrer, Drago s'était chargé de parler. Lucius l'avait écouté avec attention. Au début, il s'y était totalement refusé. Jamais un Malefoy ne ferait quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec ces satanés Moldus! Puis, en voyant le regard blessé et déçu de sa fille, qui ne contrôlait pas encore bien ses expressions faciales, il avait déclaré qu'il allait y réfléchir. (ndc : l'auteure devrait aussi réfléchir à ses fautes d'orthographes... ndl: *bouille d'ange*)

Ce n'est qu'après en avoir discuté avec Severus qu'il accepta. En effet, ce dernier avait soulevé de bons arguments. Pour commencer, étant donné avec qui sa fille était auparavant, et surtout de ses conditions de vie, Severus lui avait dit qu'il était stupéfait qu'elle lui demande quelque chose, alors que chez ses erreurs de la nature, elle n'avait droit à rien, n'avait rien et, donc, ne demandait rien. Or, si Lucius, lui refusait quelque chose juste sous le prétexte que c'était Moldu, alors que Mélinda n'était pas encore vraiment habituée à leur monde, elle ne demanderait plus rien, que ce soit pour ses besoins élémentaires ou pour des choses futiles comme des jouets par exemple!

Ensuite, et c'était également cet argument qui avait fait flancher Lucius : les états d'âme de Mélinda. Severus lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait du se prendre beaucoup de coup, même de simples gifles, en constatation avec l'état dans lequel il l'avait soignée. Par conséquent, elle avait toujours été faible. Arrivée dans cette famille, au bout de trois semaines, elle n'avait reçu aucun coup ! Et dans son subconscient, elle savait qu'elle n'en recevrait plus. Et, s'étant retrouvée en état de faiblesse, elle avait vu que n'importe où elle en recevrait un jour ou l'autre. Par conséquent, elle voulait apprendre à se battre pour ne plus se retrouver dans cet état de faiblesse.

A la suite de cela, Lucius engagea un homme qualifié pour apprendre à ses enfants à se battre correctement. De plus, il avait pensé aussi que cela leur servirait plus tard, si jamais ils n'avaient pas de baguettes pour quelques motifs que ce soit! Ainsi, cela ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose.

Mélinda s'avéra être par la suite une redoutable adversaire. Sa détermination, sa motivation et son expérience de l'esquive avec Dudley lui avaient été bénéfique! Oh, bien sur, ce n'était qu'une enfant.

Lorsqu'elle commença son entraînement, on ne lui appris pas à tuer! Mais juste à reconnaître les différentes postures de l'adversaire afin de savoir ce qu'il allait bouger en premier (les bras, les jambes,...), les points faibles de l'être humain (selon si c'est une fille ou un garçon), comment attaquer en fonction de son adversaire (grand, petit,..), bref, toutes les petites choses pour mettre quelqu'un hors d'êtat de nuire, ainsi que de rendre coups pour coups, exigence de Lucius! (ndl: merci annonyme pour ton cour sur « cou » et « coup » ndc : contactez-moi ! Que je vous envoie des fleurs pour vous remercier ! Mais... Combien de temps l'auteure va retenir ta leçon ?)

Puis, quelques années plus tard, on lui appris également à manier un poignard. Cela pouvait toujours s'avérer utile, surtout lorsqu'on avait pas le droit de faire de la magie avant onze ans, et encore seulement à l'école!

Drago s'en sortait également bien. Il avait la grâce des Malefoy lorsqu'il bougeait. Ce que Mélinda parvint à avoir avec les années. Au début, leurs leçons avaient lieu trois fois par semaine, puis une fois par semaine, pour ne se dérouler qu'une fois par mois six ans plus tard, juste pour ne pas perdre la main.

Ensuite, éducation de sang pur oblige, elle apprit également le chant et le piano. Elle s'en sortait extrêmement bien. Et la musique lui plaisait énormément. Ainsi, elle décida de rajouter à son arsenal, le violoncelle, alors que Drago, lui, avait choisi d'apprendre la batterie. Seulement voilà, Mélinda et Drago s'apprirent chacun leur instrument différent. Ainsi, ils savaient tous les deux jouer du piano, du violoncelle et de la batterie. Bien que pour l'instrument de l'autre, il n'était pas aussi bon que le propriétaire de l'instrument, cependant, il s'en sortait très bien.

En plus de tout leurs cours déjà présents, ils apprirent également la danse. Et, pour la première fois, depuis l'arrivée de Mélinda dans la famille, Drago aurait bien voulu ne pas en faire!! Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il n'existait pas que de la danse dédiée aux réceptions. Ainsi, il participa de son plein grès, en voyant des danses qui bougeaient un peu plus!! Ils devinrent tous les deux des As de la danse.

Ils avaient été repéré par des professionnels et une artiste du nom de Pakira (ndl: totalement inventée) les avait repérés sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'ils avait dansé dans une boutique de musique. Elle avait décidé que cela changerait d'avoir des enfants dans une chorégraphie, autre que des adultes, puisque les enfants étaient plus souples que leurs aînés. Ainsi, ses clips marchaient bien, et elle fut la première artiste à utiliser des enfants dans une chorégraphie. Elle fit souvent appel aux jumeaux qui étaient très bien payés. Ce qui leur permit d'ouvrir un compte à la banque. Car selon les règles sorcières, c'étaient les parents qui géraient la fortune de leurs enfants avant leurs majorités, mais en aucun cas, l'argent partait sur le compte de leurs parents!

C'est également pendant une répétition que Mélinda avait totalement fondu devant un violoncelle. Ce dernier en bois (ndl: non sans blague? ^^ ndc : et n'allez pas m'imaginer une auteure complétement débile qui découvre à plus de 18 ans que les violoncelles sont en bois, compris ?) décoré avec des arabesques argentées. Elle n'avait pu résister et avait appelé son frère qui, lui, s'installa derière le piano, et, à eux deux, ils entamèrent leur morceaux préféré. Leurs doigts bougeaient avec grâce sur les cordes ou sur les touches! C'était de l'art à l'état pur. Ils avaient été ainsi repéré par des compositeurs qui leur avaient proposés d'étendre leurs connaissances.

Après en avoir discuté avec leurs parents, ils s'entraînèrent beaucoup plus puis partirent de temps en temps en concert mais uniquement de temps en temps pour ne pas négliger leurs études, ainsi qu'à deux conditions. Que leurs notes restent à un niveau exceptionel. Et que cela ne tombe pas le dimanche. Car le dimanche était réservé à la famille !

Deux mois après être arrivée dans la famille, Mélinda tomba gravement malade. Elle avait des sueurs froides, un mal de crâne exceptionnel et n'arrivait à garder aucun aliment. Après deux jours de traitement, aucune des potions de Severus n'avaient pu faire l'affaire. Ils décidèrent donc de voir un médicomage moldu. Severus leur avaient dit que pour un enfant ayant vécu dans le monde moldu, Mélinda avait pu attraper une de leur maladie !

Seulement, ne pouvant pas amener un médecin à leur domicile, ils durent emmener l'enfant chez lui. C'est ainsi que le docteur Frank les reçurent. Après une visite écourtée, il leur donna une feuille de papier avec les médicaments appropriés. Il fallut une semaine de traitement à Mélinda pour être de nouveau sur pieds. Ils amenèrent Mélinda chez le Docteur Frank pour un contrôle afin de voir si tout allait bien.

Ce fut sur le chemin du retour que Mélinda vit des jeunes disputer un match de basket. En observant le jeu, elle s'imagina à la place des joueurs. Et très vite, elle voulut essayer d'en faire. A cette époque, elle n'avait pas encore ses leçons de chant, de danse, ni d'instruments. Son frère, lui avait dit que sur ce coup-là(ndc : mouais, la leçon de annonyme n'a pas duré longtemps... snif...), il allait leur falloir l'aide de leur mère. Jamais il n'y arriverait à deux. Et Severus aurait trouvé cela trop stupide pour les aider. Donc, il ne restait plus que leur mère.

Ce fut au bout de trois mois qu'elle convainquit sa mère de l'aider à demander à son père l'autorisation de prendre des cours de basket. Le plus grand problème étant que le basket, c'est Moldu, et son père était contre tout ce qui se rapportait aux Moldus. Par on ne sait quel miracle, elle réussi sa mission une semaine plus tard ! Mélinda et Drago furent tellement content qu'ils sautèrent sur leur père et lui firent un gros bisous digne de ce nom !(ndc : un peu de retenu quand même) Lucius avait protesté pour la forme, mais il s'avouait, (ndl: il s'avoue à lui, c'est déjà pas mal!) que cela lui fit plaisir de voir un énorme sourire sur les lèvres de ses enfants. Mélinda et Drago commencèrent donc leur leçon de basket où ils firent des matchs avec des enjeux bien plus tard.

Ce fut vers sept ans que Mélinda s'intéressa aux potions. En effet, Drago était en train de se déchainer sur sa batterie. Mélinda avait fini de lire son livre et n'avait pas envie de faire de la musique. Ses parents étaient partit en voyage d'affaire pour trois jours. Ils avaient été confié à Severus, comme toujours lorsque leurs parents partaient en voyage d'affaire(ndc : tonton Sev ! ^^). Alors elle chercha son parrain, qu'elle réussit à trouver dans son laboratoire.

Elle l'avait observé pendant trente minutes sans rien dire puis lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à cuisiner comme lui. Il lui avait fait une grimace en lui disant qu'il ne cuisinait PAS ! Cela revenait au même pour Mélinda mais elle décida de ne pas contrarier son parrain afin de parvenir à son but. Cela avait l'air intéressant et elle voulait apprendre. Elle savait que cette matière était étudiée à Poudlard alors elle voulait prendre de l'avance comme elle faisait avec les autres matières, en ce qui concernait la partie théorique.

Puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie, alors elle avait étudié dans les livres. Ainsi, elle connaissait pas mal de sort au niveau théorique. Après avoir embête son parrain plus que de raison, celui-ci se dit que c'était pas plus mal que sa filleule commence plus tôt ! C'est ainsi que Mélinda alla régulièrement dans le laboratoire de son parrain lorsque celui-ci était présent. (ben oui, il enseigne à Poudlard ! ) Il lui avait interdit de mettre le moindre petite orteil dans son laboratoire en son absence! (il connait trop bien sa filleule.)

La liste des animaux avait également augmenté au manoir Malefoy. En plus de Aconit, le serpent de Mélinda, s'ajouta Silla, un aigle acheté à la ménagerie, ainsi qu'Angelo, un lion blanc, et Zaphira, une louve blanche également. Elle les avait acquit lorsque Drago et elle s'étaient fait attaquer par des loups après s'être perdu au cours d'une balade en forêt dans les alentours du manoir.

Pour on ne savait quelle raison, ils s'étaient attachés aux jumeaux. Bien qu'ils ne vivaient pas à proprement parler dans le manoir. Mais ils restaient la plupart du temps dehors, affalés devant la porte du manoir et détaillaient chaque personne voulant entrer dans la demeure Malefoy! Lucius les avait acceptés (surtout pour le lion) parce qu'ils étaient des animaux magiques et qu'ils ne se laissaient jamais approcher par des humains... ou presque.

Pour Drago, en plus de Dracula, son chat noir, s'ajouta un Phénix, Poitou que s'était posé sur lui à la ménagerie, Nox, une panthère noire qui l'avait défendu avec Zaphira et Angelo, ainsi que Orion, un serpent. Celui de sa sœur se plaignait trop souvent de s'ennuyer tout seul !

En ce qui concernait leurs amis, on avait Théodore Nott, meilleur ami de Zaccaria Smith. Théodore était sans doute le plus dangereux de tous. Il cachait bien son jeu. Il était froid, distant, tout en étant proche. Il était un fin manipulateur. Mélinda ne doutait pas qu'il ferait un espion redoutable avec sa discrétion et il observait tout. Le trait le plus marquant chez lui était la stratégie.

Zaccara Smith était moins discret, mais il était le plus rusé et un excellent blagueur. Ce qui faisait qu'il s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Blaise Zabini.

Blaise était plus du style je-m'en-foutisme et le plus blagueur du groupe. Ce qui lui permettait également d'être un bon observateur puisque les gens ne se méfiait jamais assez de lui. Il était également un bon manipulateur et meilleur ami de Drago.

Alizé Wilson était la meilleure amie de Mélinda. Malgré le fait que Mélinda ne se confiait jamais excepté peut-être a son frère. Elle était également je-m'en-foutisme. Elle ne faisait que ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'en fichait comme de sa première couche de l'avis de autres. Sauf ceux de ses amis, mais seul son avis comptait d'abord.

Et pour finir Millicent Bulstrode. Elle était assez réservée, très discrète. A tel point que la plupart des gens ignoraient qu'elle existait. Personne ne la connaissait réellement, d'une timidité maladive. Cependant, Mélinda avait pu observer chez son amie quelques mouvements de recul aux gestes brusques. Elle ne savait pas encore trop pourquoi mais elle l'avait inclue dans leur groupe pour ça.  
Elle était toujours toute seule. Et un jour, Mélinda avait décidé de la prendre sous son aile. Elle en avait parlé avec Alizé, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui avait dit que ce n'était pas normale d'être aussi peu bavarde. Même pour une fille! Et elles étaient bien décidées à savoir le fond de la chose. Alors Mélinda l'observa discrètement, comme son frère lui avait appris. Et, pour l'instant, ses conclusions n'étaient pas excellentes. Ils ne se voyaient pas assez souvent pour conclure quoi que ce soit!

Et, dans tout ce lot, il y avait également Pansy Parkinson. Cette fille était désespérante. Elle continuait à s'accrocher à Drago comme ci sa vie en dépendait! Cinq ans après la première fois, elle avait réessayé de frapper Mélinda, (qui l'avait poussée à bout, mais chut ! Cela, faut pas le dire !). En effet, Mélinda, qui, avec le temps, ne restait plus constamment à côté de son frère lors des réceptions, appelait son frère à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Parkinson se diriger vers lui. Et comme il était de notoriété publique que Pansy et Mélinda se détestaient, Pansy faisait à chaque fois demi-tour.

Seulement, voilà, si Pansy ne voulait pas approcher Mélinda, Mélinda ne se gênait pas pour le faire, surtout si c'était pour l'embêter. Elle avait vu trop tard Pansy qui s'était approchée de son frère. Donc, Pansy avait enfin réussi à approcher Drago. Drago, à qui la présence de Pansy l'empêchait de respirer, ne pouvait l'envoyer sur les roses, galanterie oblige, avait appelé sa soeur à son secour grâce à leur lien télépathique. (ndc : note pour moi-même : soit mon chéri est un cas désespéré soit faut qu'il change de lunettes ! Il lit « télégraphique » au lieu de « télépathique »)

Mélinda s'était naturellement empressée de porter secours à son frère! Elle avait alors été vers lui, lui avait pris la main dans l'intention de l'amener vers le groupe lorsque Pansy, à bout de nerfs, lui avait fait lâcher la main de Drago de force et lui avait collé une gifle. Mélinda avait réagit au quart de tour. Elle l'avait fait trébucher par terre et mit sa chaussure sur la gorge de Pansy. Elle lui avait dit de ne plus jamais lever sa main ou quelconque autre partie de son corps contre elle, sinon, elle ne serait plus aussi gentille. Le tout dit avec une voix froide que personne ne lui connaissait, en vertue de sa discrétion. Plus jamais Pansy ne prit le risque de se mettre à dos la famille Malefoy, et encore moins son père qui lui avait laissé un souvenir douloureux de son écart de conduite!

Ndl: et voilà, mon chapitre se finit enfin, seulement **_j'ai besoin de votre avis !!  
_Lorsque Mélinda ira à Poudlard, elle sera chez les :  
1: griffy ?  
2: Ou chez les serpy ?**

Personnellement j'ai plus de matière à raconter si elle allait chez les griffy, mais bon, c'est aussi vous qui la lisez, j'aurai aussi pas mal à raconter dans les deux cas de toute facon! ^^

allez, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos reps! Surtout que c'est dans le prochain chapitre ou dans 2 chapitres !

et toi ma correctrice t'en pense quoi ?

Ndc : J'en pense que je suis en retard pour aller au concert... Avouez que la soliste qui arrive en retard, c'est con, hein ?

Je dirais...(je suis en retard pour la compétition d'escrime ^^ !!!)... Gryffondor... (beuh... perdue 14 à 15... Deuxième... snif...)


	6. choisir, c'est dur

Et voici en exclusivité, rien que pour vous chers lecteurs et lectrices, la magnifique et sublisime réaction de tonton Dumby!!  
Et pour toi, ma correctrice, en exclusivité, mes magnifiques fautes d'orthographes ! Mais bon t'en as l'habitude hein?** yeux de cocker** (ndc : fait gaffe sinon je regarde les JO à la place de tes fautes)  
bon, ok, j'en fait trop, allez je commence! Attention chui d'humeur sarcastique et ironique aujourd'hui! ^^

_________ 7 ans plus tôt___________

Dumby... Hum pardon.. Dumbledore était tranquillement assis dans son magnifique fauteuil de directeur. Aujourd'hui, tout allait bien pour lui(ndc : ce qui ne va plus être le cas dans un moment à mon avis). Il avait réussi à échapper à l'infirmière de son école !(ndc : ah ^^ désolée ^^ pause-déjeuner ^^) Cette dernière le mettait au régime. Soit disant parce que son taux de glucose était trop élevé! Comme s'il était trop élevé! Cela faisait trois jours que cette infirmière le suivait comme son ombre et le regardait ou plutôt regardait ce qu'il mangeait avec un peu trop de surveillance!

Il était tout de même assez âgé pour prendre soin de lui! Il n'était plus un enfant. Par Merlin, il avait battu Grindewald!! (ndl: pff encore un nom à la noix! Comment je suis sensée écrire ça moi??ndc : comme ça, c'est parfait ^^) Ce n'est pas un mage noir qui était venu à bout de lui, alors ça n'allait certainement pas être quelques bonbons! Non mais oh! Il était plus résistant que ça quand même.

Donc tout allait bien aujourd'hui. Il était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil en train de choisir un bonbon. Il avait le choix! Il y avait des bonbons aux citrons ou alors des bonbons aux citrons... Ah, et il y avait aussi une magnifique et alléchante tarte aux citrons. Ces elfes de maison savaient à quel point il adorait le citron, alors ils lui avait concocté une tarte aux citrons, et il en avait déjà prit une part. Elle était délicieuse. Mais maintenant, il voulait changer un peu alors il prit un bonbon au citron !

Un hibou toqua a la fenêtre... suivit d'un deuxième

- Ah tiens, une lettre du ministre, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore fait celui-là?

L'autre hibou était la gazette du sorcier. Albus l'a mis de côté le temps de savoir ce que lui voulait le ministre.

Cher Albus, (ndl: l'auteure trouve vite une raison...EUREKA!ndc : grosse ampoule qui pompe tout le courant ^^)

Nous devons discuter de votre proposition de loi pour interdire aux loups-garoux de procréer.

- ah enfin! S'exclama Albus. Il a compris où était ses intérêts!

Cela me semble une bonne cause, cependant...

- Quoi cependant?? Qu'a-t-il encore trouvé cet idiot de la nature? Ma proposition de loi est parfaite!

… je vais propablement avoir sur le dos...

Lorsque, tout d'un coup, Albus s'étouffa avec son bonbon au citron. Il n'eut gère le temps de finir tranquillement sa lettre en provenance du Ministre lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur la première page de la gazette du sorcier. En effet, apparaissait aujourd'hui, en grand titre, à la Une du journal: « Une Malefoy retrouvée ».

Tandis qu'il s'étouffait avec son bonbon au citron, Fumseck, lui, ricanait du haut de son perchoir, autant qu'un phénix puisse ricaner bien entendu, en priant de tout son être que son maitre s'étouffe avec son fichu bonbon! Lorsque le-dit maître prit une couleur violette assez étrange sur ce visage, il était tellement euphorique, qu'il en prit feu... pour redevenir un oisillon. Il était mort... de rire.... (ndc : ah ! Ah ! La bonne blague ^^)

Albus réussit temps bien que mal à recracher ce maudit bonbon au citron. Il ne prit pas particulièrement le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et se jeta sur la gazette pour savoir les informations dont le monde des sorciers était en train de prendre connaissance au même moment que lui. Lui qui se vantait d'avoir toujours un tour d'avance devait bien avouer que, pour une fois, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu !

« Une réception prévue chez les Malefoy a eu lieu hier soir. A cette occasion, Mr et Mme Malefoy ont enfin présenter leurs jumeaux, Mélinda Narcissa Malefoy, ainsi que Drago Lucius Malefoy, comme il se doit.  
... blablabla...  
Mr Malefoy n'as pas voulu répondre aux questions des journalistes sur cette mystérieuse histoire.  
... blablabla...  
La seule information donc nous soyons sûr, c'est que Miss Malefoy serait de retour dans sa famille respective depuis bientôt trois semaines.  
… blablabla... »

Bon, au moins, une chose est sûr, c'est que Lucius n'a rien dit. Par contre, il a tout deviné, du comment au pourquoi !  
Son plan était imparable, comment cela se fait-il que Lucius se soit approché de la survivante, et Merlin, pourquoi?? Son plan tombait a l'eau! Il avait sept ans pour réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Le temps que les jumeaux Malefoy rentrent à Poudlard....

(ndl: je ne developpe pas encore le plan, ni pourquoi il lui fallait un plan pour éloigner les jumeaux, car je n'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant.)

__________________ 7 ans plus tard_______________

Drago s'était levé tôt, comme toujours. Il était assis sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée éteinte par cette chaude chaleur d'été. Et comme tout les matins, il lisait un livre en attendant que sa sœur se lève. C'était devenu un rituel entre eux. Sa sœur avait dû être une marmotte dans une autre vie. Lui se levait toujours assez tôt vers sept-huit heures. Il se préparait tranquillement, descendait déjeuner. Vers dix heures trente, il s'installait toujours tranquillement dans le même fauteuil, toujours à la même place.

Sa sœur se levait généralement vers onze heures, si ce n'est plus tard. Elle descendait directement au salon, s'asseyait sur son frère, commandait un chocolat chaud aux elfes de maison. Bien qu'avec le temps, elle n'avait plus besoin de le commander! A peine assise qu'un Elfe de maison lui approchait son précieux chocolat chaud! Elle prenait le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, puis seulement après, elle remontait dans sa chambre se préparer tranquillement. Après quoi, ils se livraient à leurs entraînements ou aux révisions selon le jour de la semaine. La danse, la musique, les entraînements aux combats, les balades autour du manoir, etc

Cependant, aujourd'hui, ils avaient changé leur programme. Ils avaient reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard. Et, cet après-midi, ils avaient prévu d'aller au Chemin de Traverse faire leurs courses en prévision de la rentrée. Grâce aux liens des jumeaux, Drago savait que quelque chose tracassait Mélinda. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et ce depuis qu'ils avaient reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard. Était-elle inquiète ? Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas l'être. Même s'ils quittaient pour la première fois la maison, autre que pour partir en vacances, Oncle Sev enseignait à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'être inquiet à ce propos. Il était bien décidé à le savoir. Mais avant cela, il faudrait attendre qu'elle est au moins bu son chocolat. S'il l'asticotait avant, il n'obtiendrait que des « mmh »

Mélinda se leva, encore embrouillée par le sommeil. Elle descendit comme un automate dans le salon, s'installa sur son frère comme d'habitude, nicha sa tête dans son cou et continua sa nuit dans les bras chauds, réconfortants, protecteurs et puissants de son frère. Pendant que celui-ci continuait à lire son livre, une main tenant le livre, la deuxième autour de sa sœur. A peine installé, qu'un elfe de maison apparut devant eux avec un chocolat bien chaud pour Mélinda. Elle le prit et se recala près du torse de son frère.

Lorsqu'elle finit enfin son rituel, elle se leva pour aller prendre un bon bain. Son frère la suivit. Une fois bien installée dans la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, Drago s'assit sur le rebord, afin d'avoir enfin ses explications tant attendues. Il savait que Mélinda chérissait la baignoire, que c'était son moment de calme, totalement détendue dans une eau bien chaude. Ainsi, en brisant ce moment, Mélinda se dépêcherait de répondre, afin qu'il lui fiche la paix et qu'elle puisse profiter de son bain tranquillement.

- Mélinda, que se passe-t-il? Attaqua-t-il directement.  
- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Feignant l'ignorance, en espérant qu'il la laisse tranquille!  
Mais c'était mal connaître Drago.  
- De ce qui te tracasse depuis que l'on a reçu nos lettres de Pouldard? Répondit-il tout de même, tout en sachant que sa sœur savait de quoi il parlait.

C'était l'inconvénient d'avoir vécu ensemble et de partager un lien. Ils ne pouvaient se tromper l'un l'autre. Ils savaient ce que pensait l'autre, ou plutôt ses émotions, mais en ayant vécu ensemble, même s'ils avaient appris à cacher leurs émotions, il n'empêche qu'ils se connaissaient que trop bien! Donc, il était impossible de se cacher quoi que ce soit !

- Rien ne me tracasse depuis que nous avons reçu nos lettres! Rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Oh, s'il te plait Mélinda, je te connais! Quelque chose ne va pas, alors dis-moi ce que c'est qu'on n'en parle plus!

Mélinda poussa un soupir. Devait-elle le dire à son frère? Dans un sens valait mieux, au moins il la soutiendrait et pourrait même l'aider. Et puis une fois qu'elle lui aurait dit, elle pourrait enfin profiter de son bain tranquillement! Alors elle se lança.

- Voilà, j'ai eu une idée. Seulement, elle est risquée. Je risque pas mal de choses...  
- Et si tu en venais au fait? Demanda Drago calmement même s'il perdait un peu patience.  
- J'ai eu l'idée d'aller à Gryffondor...  
- QUOI????? demanda Drago abasourdit.  
- Oui, laisse moi finir s'il te plait. La maison dans laquelle nous serons, elle le sera pour sept ans seulement, t'es d'accord?  
- Oui, mais la maison dans laquelle nous serons nous suivra tout de même toute notre vie! Rétorqua-t-il. Et pourquoi diable veux-tu aller chez les Gryffondors?  
- Pour plusieurs raisons. La première, pour se venger de Dumby. Et quoi de mieux que de lui faire croire que je suis une gentille fille en allant dans la maison des gentils?? J'obtiens, si je me débrouille bien, sa confiance, ou du moins, il aura un doute quand à ma personnalité. J'aurais ainsi une chance de l'approcher...  
- Et en quoi le fait de l'approcher pourra nous aider dans notre vengeance? Demanda Drago tout d'un coup interessé.  
- Pour après l'espionner. On sait que tonton Voldy...  
- Tonton Voldy?? demanda-t-il incrédule.  
- ouais, je trouve que ça fait plus classe, et plus court que Lord Voldemort!

Drago frissonna un peu en entendant le nom honnis.

- Non mais t'es folle? Tu sais que tu risques la mort! Demanda-t-il choqué  
- Possible, mais, pour l'instant, revenons à mon problème. Dit-elle en évitant le sujet. Donc il reviendra. Et lorsqu'il reviendra, il lui faudra un espion!  
- Tonton Sev est déjà espion pour le seigneur des ténèbres, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait que tu le sois aussi, et je refuse que tu mettes ta vie en danger! Espion, c'est beaucoup trop risqué! Dit-il choqué que sa sœur puisse penser de telles choses.  
- Arrête de me couper et laisse moi finir! S'enerva-t-elle  
- Continue.  
- Tonton Sev est un espion, mais il est Serpentard! Or en étant à Gryffondor, et en étant dans une famille de mangemort, Dumby verra en cette occasion l'idée d'avoir plus d'informations! Et ainsi je pourrais mieux déjouer l'ennemi. Je pense que être à Gryffondor pourrait nous aider. Les gens qui ne feront pas confiance au Serpentard, je pourrai plus facilement les approcher. Et ceux qui n'ont confiance qu'en Serpentard, ce sera toi qui pourra les approcher. En plus cela me permettrait d'avoir des alliés dans d'autres maisons.  
- C'est un bon plan. Mais tu oublies une chose, tout ceux que nous connaissons sont à Serpentard. Or Gryffondor et Serpentard amis, cela ne s'est encore jamais vu! Tu risques de perdre tout tes amis! Et pour que ton plan fonctionne, je devrais faire semblant d'être distant avec toi. Or je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi Mélinda, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi!  
- C'est justement pour cela que j'hésite. Pour mes amis, certains s'en ficheront, d'autres considérerons ça comme un affront. Pour la réaction de nos parents. Et en plus il y a Parkinson. Elle va s'en donner à cœur joie.  
- Ah, ça, c'est sur. Elle ne va pas te louper!  
- Je me doute.... Et ensuite il y a toi, je ne veux pas non plus te perdre. Je veux pouvoir continuer à être près de toi et profiter de ta présence quand je veux. Et puis le temps aussi que les Gryffondor m'accepte, ca va être chaud. Mais cela nous donnera l'occasion de nous venger et d'anticiper. Sans compter la réaction de tonton Voldy quand il le saura! J'espère juste qu'il me laissera m'expliquer !  
- Le choix en entier te revient Mélinda. J'espère juste que tu auras pesé tout le pour et le contre avant de te décider et surtout que tu te seras décidée avant d'aller sous le Choixpeau! Mais quoi que tu choisisses, tu m'auras toujours. Tu es ma sœur, et je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tu peux compter sur moi. Je te protégerais.  
- Merci Drago. Tu ne peux pas savoir a qu'elle point cela compte pour moi.  
- De rien. Allez ! Dépêche-toi de te préparer, on va au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi.

Drago partit dans sa chambre afin de reposer son livre et d'attendre sa sœur pour la coiffer. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds ce qui était difficile pour se coiffer seule(ndc : correctrice soudain visée par ses longs cheveux). Alors depuis qu'elle était petite, cela avait toujours été Drago qui avait prit soin de la coiffer. En attendant que sa sœur sorte de la salle de bain, il réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Ce n'était pas un mauvais plan. Le problème était qu'avec un plan comme ça, entièrement Serpentard, il se demandait comment le Choixpeau accepterait de mettre sa sœur chez les Gryffondor! Elle avait du courage certes, et quelques autres points caractéristique de la maison Gryffondor, mais vu comment il connaissait sa sœur, il n'était pas sur que ses qualités de Gryffondor prédominent sur ses qualités de Serpentard.

Alors qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux pour avoir osé penser que Gryffondor avait des qualités, sa sœur sortit avec une brosse à cheveux et un chouchou. Pendant qu'il lui faisait une tresse, il lui demanda.

- As-tu l'intention de le dire à nos parents?  
- Je ne pense pas. Ou en tout cas, pas avant d'avoir fait mon choix, ou alors j'attendrai d'être répartit pour leur annoncer. De telle manière qu'ils n'essayeront pas de me faire changer d'avis.  
- Tu sais que Tonton Sev déteste les Gryffondor?  
- Oui je le sais. Pour l'entendre ruminer sur les crétins de Gryffondor à chaque vacances scolaires, je crois que même si j'avais voulu l'ignorer j'aurai eu du mal. Rigola-t-elle  
- Avant de faire ton choix, pense aussi que le seigneur des ténèbres ne reviendra peut-être pas pendant notre scolarité. S'il revient après, tu auras fait tout cela pour rien.  
- Non, je pourrais toujours me venger de Dumby.  
- Oui mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?  
- Si je décide d'aller à Gryffondor, je verrai déjà comment sera la situation avant de planifier quoi que ce soit. Car même en prévoyant à l'avance un magnifique plan, nous ne serons pas sûr de la réaction des gens, et c'est entièrement sur ça que repose le plan. Ensuite, nous aviserons. Nous imposerons mon choix de Gryffondor. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que je décide, il faudra que nous soyons les maître de nos maisons. Une fois cela accomplit, je pense que le reste devrait aller comme sur des roulettes.  
- J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais, mon ange. Tu risque gros. Si tu fais une erreur de calcule, tu perds tout(ndc : la correctrice perd ses neurones...). Ne prends pas de risque. Je ne veut pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère par la suite. Mais c'est à toi de décider. Je pense personnellement que quelle que soit ta maison, tu pourras toujours te lier d'amitié avec eux pour gagner leur confiance. En étant à Serpentard, tu peux te lier d'amitié avec au moins une des autres maisons et tu les manipule pour qu'ils parlent avec les autre maisons progressivement, et de la étendre tes amis parmi les Gryffondors. Le tout en adoptant un comportement plus conciliant. Tu les manipules grâce à ta gentillesse innée et tu peux aussi réussir comme ça! Je te soutiendrais mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être les meilleurs potes avec eux! Dit-il scandalisé, en réalisant que sa sœur avait beaucoup de pouvoir sur lui!  
Sa sœur partit à rire.

En effet, il suffisait qu'elle parle d'un voix catégorique, ou qu'elle lui fasse ses yeux de chaton perdu, et il cédait pour n'importe quoi ! Malgré cela, lui aussi avait également du pouvoir sur sa sœur. Mais lui, il n'avait juste qu'à lui interdire. Si cela ne suffisait pas et qu'elle discutait ou montrer son désaccord, alors que le sujet en question était important, et qu'il en allait de leurs vies par exemple, il lui faisait des gros yeux et parlait froidement.

Malgré les années qui avaient passé, Mélinda avait toujours peur lorsqu'on élevait la voix contre elle, ou qu'on lui parlait froidement sans aucune pitié. Elle avait déjà surmonté sa peur des coups. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se prennent des claques lorsqu'ils faisaient des bêtises. Les premières fois avaient été dur pour Mélinda. Mais Mélinda avait comprit que si elle se prenait une fessée, c'était parce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de grave. Ses parents n'avaient jamais levé la main sur leurs enfants sans aucune raisons.

La plupart du temps, c'était parce qu'ils avaient mit leurs vies en danger ou celle des autres comme la fois où ils avaient tendu un fil dans les escaliers et que malheureusement, ils avaient complètement oubliaient leur farce le lendemain! C'était Mélinda qui avait chuté dans les escaliers. Pour ne pas se faire disputer, elle avait dit qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers, mais malheureusement, c'était Severus à qui elle avait eu affaire. Ses parents devaient revenir le lendemain d'un voyage d'affaire. Or, jamais elle n'avait su lui mentir! Il avait très vite compris la supercherie. Et même si Severus n'avait pas une poigne aussi forte que leur père lorsqu'il corrigeait ses filleuls, cela restait tout de même très douloureux! Elle fut interdite de laboratoire de potion pendant trois semaines et Drago, lui, fut interdit de monter sur un balai pendant ce même temps. Severus avait toujours su priver ses filleuls de ce qui leur étaient chers. Or Drago adorait s'évader en volant. Et Mélinda chérissait le fait de pouvoir aller dans le laboratoire avec son parrain, le peu de temps où il était au manoir. Elle avait pleuré, hurlé au meurtre mais rien n'à faire, Severus avait était implacable!

Lorsqu'ils faisaient des blagues de gosses, dirons-nous, ils étaient simplement réduit à un ennui mortel dans leur chambre avec interdiction de se voir et naturellement tout leurs biens leurs étaient confisqués. Livres, jouets, instruments, etc. Et bien souvent, ils avaient des lignes à copier. Et bien sûr pas une cinquantaine, cela aurait été trop facile! Non généralement une centaine. Selon la gravité cela pouvait monté jusqu'à mille! (ndl: s'ils récidivent, ils sont vraiment courageux...ndc : y a des fous comme ça...)

- T'es prête à affronter la foule? Demanda Drago à sa sœur.  
- Ais-je seulement le choix ? Demanda-t-elle en n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse.

En effet, Mélinda était toujours aussi stressée face à la foule. Elle n'arrivait à calmer son angoisse qu'en apparence seulement. Mais son frère savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une facette, partageant en personne les émotions de sa sœur. Contrairement à sa sœur puisque lui avait trouvé un moyen de lui bloquer ses émotions. Cela avait d'ailleurs créé le premier grand désaccord entre sa sœur et lui. Mélinda ne supportait pas que son frère sache la moindre de ses émotions. A chaque fois qu'elle ressentait une émotion négative, son frère accourait tout de suite pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et, des fois, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Et c'était impossible, car une fois que son frère était là, impossible de le faire partir temps qu'il ne sentait pas de meilleurs sentiments en provenance de sa sœur. Celle-ci lui demandait de lui dire comment il avait fait. Mais il s'était mis en colère et lui avait strictement interdit de le faire. Et, bien sûr, pour que sa sœur respecte sa décision, il ne lui avait rien dit.

Elle lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule des fois à réfléchir, sans qu'il n'intervienne ! Cela avait crée la plus grande et probablement la seule dispute réellement intense entre les jumeaux. Son jumeau était trop protecteur envers elle. Et même si cela lui faisait plaisir, des fois c'était pesant ! Leur mère, voyant qu'une semaine après la tension était toujours présente chez ses enfants, décida de parler à chacun d'entre eux.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait expliqué à Mélinda son arrivée dans la famille quelque années avant. Son frère avait vraiment eu mal, peur, attristé pour elle. Il avait été tellement choqué qu'il avait décidé de la protéger envers et contre tous. Qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que sa jumelle se retrouve dans le même état d'esprit que ce qu'elle avait été à cette époque-là. Qu'il voulait seulement prendre soin d'elle. Mélinda lui avait alors répondu qu'elle comprenait la décision de Drago. Et qu'elle lui parlerait le lendemain.

Narcissa était alors partie vers Drago. Elle lui avait expliqué à son tour que ses intentions étaient honorable mais qu'il devait faire confiance à sa jumelle. Elle lui avait dit qu'il devait lui aussi vivre sa vie et laisser le droit a sa sœur de lui parler ou non de ce qui la gênait. Que même s'il serait toujours là pour elle, il devait apprendre à lui laisser faire sa vie, ses propres expériences, mais que cela ne l'empêchait pas de la protéger, même de loin, de la soutenir et d'être présent pour elle.

Toute la journée du lendemain, ils avaient cogité sur les paroles de leur mère. Le soir, Mélinda était allée dans la chambre de son frère et s'était installée à côté de son frère blottit dans ses bras, sans aucune parole. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils avaient juste besoin de combler le manque qui s'était créé pendant ses deux semaines par l'absence de contact physique avec son double. C'était seulement le lendemain qu'ils avaient parlé. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord au bout de trente minutes de débat. Mélinda n'avait pas le droit de couper ses émotions à Drago, et celui-ci la laissait respirer.

Aujourd'hui, il savait donc ce que ressentait sa sœur, comme toujours, mais ne dit rien, et se contenta de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener jusqu'au salon où ils allaient utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au chemin de Traverse. Tout la famille arriva au Chaudron Baveur. Ce qui causa une baisse du volume sonore. Les Malefoy, fiers et hautains; firent comme-ci de rien n'était et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils commencèrent par les vêtements. Ils allèrent donc dans une boutique ou l'enseigne indiquait: « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers »

Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

- Mr et Mme Malefoy, c'est pour Poudlard, je présume? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Vous présumez bien. Répondit le patriarche de la famille.

Elle amena Mélinda et Drago dans le fond de la boutique où se passaient les essayages. La petite dame savait qu'il fallait le meilleur tissu pour cette famille. Ainsi après avoir pris toutes les dimensions dont elle avait besoin, elle raccompagna les enfants vers leurs parents en leur disant que tout serait prêt dans une heure.

Ils partirent ainsi dans une librairie qui s'appelait « Fleury et Bott » pour acheter les manuels scolaires. Sur les étagères s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond des lives gros comme des pavés, reliés en cuir, d'autres pas plus gros qu'un timbre-poste et recouverts de soie, des livres remplis de symboles étranges et quelques autres encore dont les pages étaient blanches. Drago dut presque traîner Mélinda pour l'arracher à sorts et contre-sort (ensorcelez vos amis et stupéfiez vos ennemis avec les sortilèges de Crâne chauve, jamencoton, Langue de plomb et bien d'autre encore) par le professeur Vindictus Viridian.

- J'aimerais bien jeter un de ses sort à Parkinson, dit Mélinda avec un regard de convoitise.  
- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, répondit Drago, mais il vaut mieux éviter avant d'avoir appris et attendre d'être sur de soi. T'inquiète, un jour où l'autre, tu l'auras! Rassura-t-il face à la moue boudeuse de sa sœur.  
- Ouais, je vais tout faire pour être la première de tout Poudlard, j'aurais les meilleurs résultats, et ensuite je m'occuperai de son cas! Rajouta-t-elle avec une pure lueur sadique au fond des yeux.

Ils firent ensuite l'acquisition d'un chaudron en étain, d'un télescope pliable et d'une jolie balance pour peser les ingrédients entrant dans la composition des potions. Puis ils allèrent faire un tour dans la boutique de l'apothicaire qui fascina comme toujours Mélinda, en dépit de l'odeur pestilentielle qui y régnait, un mélange d'œufs pourris et de choux avarié. Des tonneaux contenant des substances gluantes s'alignaient sur le sol. Disposés sur des étagères, on voyait des bocaux remplis d'herbes, de racines séchées et de poudres brillantes. Des plumes d'oiseaux, des crochets de serpents, des serres de rapaces pendaient du plafond.

Pendant que Severus demandait à l'apothicaire les ingrédients de base nécessaires à la fabrication de potions, Mélinda examina des cornes argentées de licornes à vingt et un Gallions pièce et de minuscules yeux de scarabées d'un noir brillant (cinq Noises la poignée). Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes dans les boutiques qui s'alignaient le long de la rue, récupérèrent les vêtements chez Madame Guipure, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que la baguette magique à acheter. Severus était resté chez l'apothicaire. Lucius et Narcissia, demandèrent aux jumeaux d'aller déjà faire leurs essayages de baguette magique, pendant qu'ils allèrent faire quelque course.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique étroite et délabrée. Au dessus de la porte des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient: « Ollivander_ Fabricants de baguettes magique depuis 382 avant J.C. » Mélinda et Drago avaient toujours voulu acheter une baguette magique. Des qu'ils mettaient les pieds au chemin de Traverse, ils embêtaient leurs parents pour en acheter une. Mais leurs parents avaient toujours refuser. « Vous attendrez vos onze ans » Leurs répétaient-ils à chaque foi, de plus en plus froidement. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient enfin onze ans, et dans quelque semaines, ils allèrent enfin rentrer dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie du monde: Poudlard. Cela prit vingt minutes à Drago pour avoir sa baguette, et trente à Mélinda. Lorsque Mélinda trouva enfin sa baguette, Monsieur Ollivander, eut un soupire satisfait, mais prit une mine pensive.

- Étrange... très étrange...  
- Qu'y-a-t-il de si étrange? Demanda Mélinda, soupçonneuse.  
- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Miss Malefoy, répondit-il. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevé la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui appartient à Vous-Savez-Qui, et donc qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front. N'êtes-vous pas... sensée être Miss Potter ?

Mélinda avala sa salive avec difficulté. Comment savait-il qu'elle avait une cicatrice sur le front? Alors que ses parents avaient choisit de la cacher depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Si elle savait qu'elle avait une cicatrice, c'est uniquement parce que même si cette dernière était invisible, elle se sentait au toucher. Et ce nom... Potter. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose... dans un souvenir lointain. Drago, lui, ne disait rien... bien trop conscient des enjeux de la question. Heureusement, Mélinda fut dispensée de répondre grâce à ses parents qui entrèrent dans la boutique.

- Avez-vous trouver votre bonheur, les enfants? Demanda Narcissia.  
- Oui, nous allions justement passer en caisse. Répondit Drago qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose, quitter cet endroit austère.

Il savait que sa sœur avait des milliers de questions. Il était temps de rentrer à présent. Mélinda resta silencieuse durant tout le temps que dura le chemin du retour. Ses parents s'en inquiétaient. Ce fut une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon familial que Narcissia lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Drago lui expliqua mot pour mot ce qu'il s'était passé chez Ollivander.

A la fin des explications de Drago, Lucius aurait étouffé un juron s'il n'était pas aussi maître de lui-même. Il avait espéré avoir un peu plus de temps pour tout dire à sa fille. C'est ainsi qu'il débuta les explications.  
- Nous t'avions dit, une fois, lorsque tu es née que nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de faire plus ample connaissance, que durant la nuit, quelqu'un t'enleva. Nous avons cherché après toi tout le temps. Ce n'est qu'il y a sept ans, que Drago, grâce au lien que tu partages avec lui, du à votre condition de jumeaux, qui te retrouva. Après quoi, nous avons essayé de te faire oublier ces quelques années difficile loin de nous. Tu me suis jusque-là?  
- Oui, tout ça, tu me l'avais déjà expliqué. Répondit-elle.  
- Il s'avérait en fait, que c'était Dumbledore qui t'avait fait enlever. Il t'a placé chez les Potter. Seulement, les Potter étaient sur la liste du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour être tuer. Et quand on est sur la liste du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est rare, si ce n'est impossible d'en ressortir vivant. Il s'est rendu chez les Potter, un soir d'halloween. Il a tué les Potter, mais personne ne sait pourquoi, lorsqu'il voulu tuer la fille Potter, le sort se retourna contre lui et il disparut. Suite à cela, tu étais en temps que Émilie Potter, la survivante.  
- Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas revenu ici après ça?  
- Parce qu'en temps que la survivante, Dumbledore t'a placé chez la dernière famille des Potter, celle-là chez laquelle nous t'avons trouvé. Dumbledore pensait qu'en étant la survivante ennemie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous resterons loin de toi. Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte le lien des jumeaux qui nous a permis de te retrouver ce soir-là.  
- Cela veut dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudra ma mort lorsqu'il me retrouvera? Demanda-t-elle, térrifiée.  
- Il voudra la mort d'Émilie Potter mais pas celle de Mélinda Malefoy. Rétorqua Severus  
- Le plus gros du problème tonton, c'est que je suis Émilie, tout comme je suis Mélinda! Rétorqua-t-elle à son tour.  
- Oui, mais nous ne lui présenterons pas cela comme ça. Tu sais te battre à la perfection. Sans même apprendre la magie, tu es capable de mettre une sacrée raclée à pas mal d'adultes. Ajoute a ça, la magie que tu apprendras dans quelques temps, bref, je suis sur qu'il vaudrait mieux t'avoir en amie qu'en ennemie! Rassura Lucius.  
- Mais nous ne te cacherons pas, qu'il faudra que tu fasses tes preuves. Exprima Narcissa pour pas que sa fille se fasse de belles illusions.  
- Puis-je me retirer? Demanda Mélinda.  
- Bien sur. Lui accorda son père, sachant très bien que cette dernière avait besoin de réfléchir.

Mélinda partit dans sa chambre. Elle s'approcha de son Serpent Aconit.

-_ Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air_. Lui siffla-t-elle.  
-_ Ca me va._

Aconit monta autour du bras que lui présentait Mélinda pour ensuite s'installer comme à son habitude autour de son cou. Elle appela un Elfe de maison et lui demanda de seller son cheval. Elle s'habilla dans une tenue adéquate et partit vers l'écurie du manoir. Visiblement, Aconit avait appelé les autres, car elle fut à peine sortie de l'écurie que Silla, son aigle, et Poitou, le phénix de son frère volaient au-dessus de son emplacement, tandis que Nox, la panthère de son frère, Zaphira sa louve, et Angelo son lion, étaient à la porte pour l'accompagner.

Elle partit aussi vite que son cheval le lui permettait. Puis elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle allait devoir faire ses preuves face à tonton Voldy. Et surtout, lui prouver sa valeur, avant qu'il ne lève sa baguette pour la tuer. Mais aurait-elle suffisamment de temps? Elle était celle qui l'avait détruit alors qu'elle ne savait même pas marcher ! C'était un affront, pour elle cela serait le cas. Un grand mage noir qui se fait avoir par un bébé, il devra y avoir réparation. Mais son service serait-il suffisant? Ou devra-t-elle le payer de sa vie? Toujours et encore la même question.

Perdue dans ces réflexions, elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle s'était aussi éloignée du manoir. Elle se retourna et vit ses animaux qui la suivait toujours. Alors que cela faisait bien une heure, peut-être deux qu'elle était dehors. Elle se dirigea vers une étendue d'eau, pas très loin, mais tout de même assez éloignée du manoir. Elle s'assit au creux d'un arbre et regarda le coucher de soleil qui tombait sur l'étendue, tout en repartant dans ses pensées.

Au fond, ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle si Dumby l'avait mise sur le chemin de tonton Voldy. Elle avait d'autant plus de raison de se venger de ce vieil emmerdeur! Mais malgré sa soif de vengeance, elle avait peur. Peur que son frère la rejette, même s'il lui avait assuré son soutien. Peur que ses amis s'éloignent d'elle. Peur de ne pas survivre au milieu de Gryffondor stupides. Peur de n'être pas intégrée à cause de ce choix dans aucune maison. Les Gryffondor allaient la rejeter parce qu'elle était une Malefoy et les Serpentard parce qu'elle était une Gryffondor. Elle avait peur aussi que ses parents aient honte d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que dans sa famille. Son frère avait peut-être raison au finale. Elle avait un choix entre deux plans.

Ou elle allait chez les Griffy et s'imposait à sa maison, puis petit à petit, elle s'allierait aux autres maison afin d'avoir plusieurs alliés dans les différentes maisons.  
Ou elle allait chez les Serpentard puis s'intégrait dans toutes les maisons. Il devait bien il y avoir quelques élèves dans chaque maisons qui n'étaient pas concernés par la guerre entre les maisons??  
Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire son choix. Alors elle reprit le chemin du retour rapidement avant que tout le monde ne s'inquiète pour elle.

Elle déposa son cheval à l'écurie en le laissant au bon soin de l'elfe de maison. Puis ressortit dans l'espoir de regagner le manoir et sa chambre au plus vite. Et oui dans l'espoir, car a peine mit-elle un pied en dehors de l'écurie que son frère arriva vers elle comme une furie.

- T'étais où ? Lui demanda-t-il sans préambule.  
- Partie faire un tour en cheval. Répondit-elle en sachant très bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher son frère lorsqu'il était en colère.  
- Mélinda, cela fait cinq heures que t'es partie! Le repas est déjà passé! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête? Lui cria-t-il après.  
- J'avais besoin de réfléchir seule, alors je suis allais faire un tour en cheval, quand j'ai vu que j'étais près de l'étang, je me suis posée pour réfléchir. Et puis de toute façon je n'avais pas faim, je vais aller me changer.  
- Surement pas! Tu viens avec moi aux cuisines et tu vas manger !

Mélinda le suivit docilement. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Cela faisait aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne que Drago surveiller de très près chacun de ses repas. D'après lui, elle ne manger que trop peu! Elle avait toujours peu manger et n'avait jamais rien fait contre ça. C'était une habitude que son frère avait essayé de changer, mais lorsqu'il l'a forcée à manger un peu plus, elle rendait ses repas. Au bout de deux jours, il n'avait plus essayé. Et surveillait qu'elle prenait bien trois repas par jour, en plus d'au minimum un fruit à seize heures. Il s'évertuait farouchement à ne lui faire manquer aucun repas sous aucun prétexte! Si elle avait le malheur de louper un seul repas, alors là, c'était la fin du monde. Elle se prenait un sermon mémorable!

- Alors, à quoi as-tu pensé si profondément pour y être restée cinq heures? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.  
- Drago... Murmura-t-elle comme un supplique.  
- Bon d'accord. Soupira-t-il finalement face au regard perdu de sa sœur. Aller, explique moi. Reprit-il  
- J'étais tout simplement en train de penser à la maison dans laquelle nous serons.  
- Tu n'as toujours pas fait ton choix?  
- Non, plus j'avance plus j'hésite, J'ai deux plans... deux choix... et je ne sais encore le quel choisir.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Une fois que Mélinda déclara avoir fini de manger, sous le regard noir de Drago qui avait constaté qu'elle n'avait prit que quatre, cinq fourchettes maximum, ils montèrent dans leurs chambres, non sans dire bonne nuit à leurs parents. Mélinda alla dans sa chambre sortir ses affaire de nuit, alla dans la salle de bain et ressortit quinze minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Drago qui, lui, était déjà prêt dans son lit. Elle se glissa dans les couettes de Drago qui lisait un livre et se nicha contre lui, la tête sur son torse, ainsi qu'une main. Drago l'entoura d'une main et continua à lire. Mélinda s'intéressa quelques minutes, puis murmura un bonne nuit à son frère.

- Tu incrustes ma chambre ce soir?  
- Oui. Dit-elle simplement

Drago continua de lire pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de fermer son livre. Il regarda sa sœur qui ressemblait à un ange. Il s'allongea, mit sa main libre derrière sa tête. Lui murmura un: « Bonne nuit mon ange » avant de lui aussi sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Maintenant que vous y voyez un peu plus clair, si vous voulez changer vos avis:

**Lorsque Mélinda ira à Poudlard, elle sera chez les :**  
**1: griffy ?**  
**2: Ou chez les serpy ?**

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de vengeance je l'aurais bien sur mise à serpy!!! (ndc : non, non, détrompez-vous, l'auteur (n')est (pas) à Serpentard. ndl: Tu avais besoin de leur dire?)

La suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire en ce moment, alors je fait une petite pause d'un mois ou deux, comme ça vous aurez bien le temps de faire votre choix et à ma correctrice de se préparer mentalement! ^^

Résultat pour le moment:

griffy: 5  
Serpy: 7 (Uniquement parce qu'elle vient d'une famille de serpy, ce qui n'est pas valable en vue de ce chapitre...)

ca peut encore changer!


	7. On ne tue pas l'auteur!

Je met en pause cette fic.

J'ai une fic en cour que je voulais écrire que lorsque j'avais des panne de page blanche pour celle-ci, mais celle que j'écris en se moment, elle m'inspire plus que celle-ci.

**Je n'abandonne pas cette fic**. Je suis suffisament en colère contre les auteurs qui commencent une fic et qui cinq ans aprés le dernier chapitre publier, on a pu de nouvelle, alors se n'est certainement pas pour faire la même chose.

de plus réjouissez-vous,

- ma correctrice a enfin passé son bac! elle seras bientôt si elle l'a ou pas!

- et j'arrête enfin de bossé! en effet, je suis enceinte, donc je vais en avoir plus de temps pour écrire... en espèrant qu'une flémingite grave ne me prenne pas bien sur! ^^

bref, voula pour les nouvelles.

a plaisir de bientôt avoir de vos nouvelles sur ma prochaine fic, en espèrant qu'elle vous plaira. je vous donne un apperçu bien que je n'ai pas encore fait de résumé ni trouvé encore de titre.

Ca sera sur les deux enfants de voldemort. Se sont des tueurs a gage si on peut dire, et il vont devoir intégret poudlard en 7 eme années. J'essaye de travaillé leurs côté blagueur, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Entre un grand frère trés protecteur, et un garde du corps vampire, Phoebe Jedusor a plutôt du soucis a se faire.

comme d'habitude, je serais plus centré sur le côté aventure d'une fic. En essayant d'y intégret le côté humour, amour, action, qui font qu'une fic soit captivante a mon goût bien sur mais bon... les gout et les couleurs ne se discute pas! ^^

allez a bientôt et m'en veillez pas pour cette fic que je met en pose.

Je vien d'envoyé mes premier chapitres en correction, donc des que ma correctrice me les renvoie je publi ma fic.


End file.
